Thought I'd Never see your Face
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Jade and beck are middle school ex's who go to different high schools until Beck has to transfer. After a scandalous Betrayal Jade hates him to the core but Beck only hold lost love for her.. How will this pan out? R
1. Bad Girl New Boy

A:N this is something that i've been wanting to write for a while each chapter is inspired y a Rihanna song

also: Warning: Grammar and spelling error may occur.

Jade West walked into the halls of Hollywood Arts... She could groan at how incredibly tiring it was. Her black heels clicked on the bright colored tiles below her feet. She was sick of looking at the same tile the same school the same everything.

She wanted something new. She wanted a challenge for once.

She looked a round for her friend Cat. Smoothing her black hair and curling a blue streak around her finger before spotting the bright red head. She was on the stairway sitting on the lap of some drum playing jock. Her blue short skirt riding up a bit to far for Jade's liking. Cat was to naïve to see trouble. She only saw the 'good' in people. Which is probably why she didn't feel the creeps hand inching up her thigh. Jade growled and then squinted wait... She knew this jerk and this jerk's _girlfriend_

"CAT!" Jade's voice rang through the halls and everyone stopped and stared for a second before Cat hurriedly jumped off the guys lap and scampered toward Jade. Most of the students fled away going to classes or lockers far from the stair area...The drum guy looked around like a rat caught in a corner by a Cat. Or in this case a Jade.

"Ricky Marshall... what the fuck do you think your doing?" Jade arched an eyebrow and gave him a dangerous smirk. Walking toward him.

"Uhh...uhh nothing Jade..." He looked around at the lurking students as if asking for help.

Jades heeled foot came up on his bent leg as she turned his head her way.

"Hey..Hey...Our conversation is over here...no one over there is going to come to your rescue this time.. now... " Jade released his chin he jerked his head away. She kept her leg in place.

"My sources tell me your dating Kimberly Anthony... is that true.." Jade slung her head back a bit. Smiling at his nervousness.

"Umm..well.. uhh..." Ricky looked around again his drum falling from his grasp. The halls were silent.

Jade brought her heel up and brought it a little forcefully to his chest making him fall back on the stairs.

"Are you or are you not dating Kimberly?" Jade leaned down to come face to face with him.

"Y-yes..Yes i'm dating Kimberly." He was out of breath Jade's heel digging into his abdomen.

"Then..why the hell.." Jade removed her foot and kicked him swiftly in the side making him roll over..

"Are you feeling up on cat? Answer me that.." Jade watched him waiting for his answer before he tried crawling away...

"No no no..Come here..." Jade reached down and grabbed him by his shirt slinging him in front of her.

"If I catch you messing with cat.." Jade pointed toward the angry looking red head actually surprised she got duped. "Or if I catch you cheating on your girlfriend again... This heel" She held her foot up to dictate her words "Will the only thing on your dick for a long time.. you got it?"

He looked away and Jade gripped him by his hair so he looked her in her eyes.

"DO you have it Ricky...cause if you don't I can reiterate..." Jade lifted her foot before he came out with his rushed response.

"Yes I have it.. I got ..no more cheating..or Cat..I got it..Jade.." He was shaking his head back and forth.

"Jade what?" Jade said in a sultry voice.

"Jade ma'am..." He rushed out gulping afterward. Like he was hoping that was the right response.

"Good boy...now run along..." Jade let go of his hair making him fall forward. He grabbed his drums and bag before he ran away.

Jade smiled at the job well done. It would seem like she was there to help his girlfriend out but in actuality she hated her... she just hadn't cheating scum bags more...

Jade turned before looking a the students who were dumb enough to stick around..

"The hell are you looking at?" She spat before they ran away in a hurry of book bags and purses.

Jade walked over to Cat who was holding her things.

"Cat what have I told you about sitting with random strangers?" Jade looked at her from the side. She was fidgeting with her hands. She did that when she was confused.

"Not to... but he said he wanted to play a song for me and he had candy!" Cat said happily as she pulled a piece of candy from her bra.

"No cat.." Jade slapped it out of her hand. "It could be poisoned only god knows what Ricky Marshall has done to that candy..."

Cat looked down with a saddened face.

"but..Jade.." She said in a small whimper like tone.

"Fine.. here.." Jade reached into her bag and pulled a bag of lucky charms out grabbing a handful and shoving it in the girls mouth.

Cat squealed and then smiled as she chewed slowly.

"There we go..." Jade petted her head like an actual cat before they walked to her scissor covered locker.

By then the students had went on there regular ways...except of course moving out of the way of Jade. Jade opened her locker shoving her coat into it revealing her Black and teal dress. She smoothed the dress at her knees fixing the black lace. She looked at her self in the small mirror before grabbing her play write book.

"Jade..Jade.." She rolled her eyes she knew that voice anywhere. Tori. At least she had her coffee

"Jade.. I just heard that you attacked Ricky Marshall on the stairs.." She asked in a question like tone. handing Jade her coffee. She sounded as if it was a shock she did it. She'd done worse.

"Yeah so.." She slung her bag over her shoulder gripping the strap taking a sip of the coffee.

"You can't just attack people... it's not right..and I can't keep covering for you with the teachers they know you have the best grades but there starting to think your behavior isn't acceptable for Hollywood arts." Tori was always the little do-gooder of her group which made jade wonder herself why she was even in the group.

" My behavior has always been a problem if they wanted to stop it they should have done something 3 years ago as for Kicking that Dick Ricky Marshal...I can if there scum bags who cheat on there girlfriends with my best friend." She pointed at cat who by now had gotten a hold on the bag of cereal and was picking out all the marshmallow pieces.

Jade really didn't feel like explaining her self to Tori. But tori did get her out of a lot of trouble no serious suspensions just a couple of after school detention and what not.

"Oh..well... I didn't exactly hear that part but still did you have to kick him?" Tori was trying to get Jade to realize the error of her ways but Jade just smiled...pretending to really think it over

"I did.. now.. can I get to class before i'm late?" Jade lifted a eyebrow.

Tori just sighed "Yeah I guess.. we can go to class now but no more kicking...just stick to verbal abuse ok?" She sounded exasperated.

"We'll see...Cat...Lets go.." Jade turned back to the red head who was stuffing a hand full of small marshmallow pieces into her mouth. She let out a muffled.

"kk" She followed behind jade.

Everyone making sure to steer clear of Jade and her group. Tori tagged along to her left and cat to her right. Jade just smiled.. She didn't want to say she was the most popular because in popularity half of them had to like you... no she was feared. Fear held power. Not to mention she was one of the brightest and beautifulest students at the school. She never had to say things twice, never waited in line, never dealt with anything most of the average highschooler dealt with besides grades and homework.

The only downside was she had to find some one equally insane and feared who wanted to date her. Jade's thought continued as they turned the corner and slammed right into someone..

Jade jumped back a bit. Looking at the liquid that covered her dress. It was like everyone could feel the anger coming off of her. Most people around just darted to the other side of the hallway.

Jade looked up with disgust and hate on her face.

"You... What the fuck are you even doing here...moron.. Oh I know not looking where your going..." The tan skin guy rolled his eyes before picking up her bag and handing it to her..

"it was an accident.. I didn't see you.." He tried to hand her the bag. Not phased by the Jade like comment.

Jade snatched the bag. Tori and Cat standing on the side waiting for the worse. They had never seen this guy before but Jade apparently knew him.

"Well if you were walking on the right side of the hallway you would have seen us and your pathetic excuse doesn't explain what your doing here..." Jade tried to whip off her dress.

"That's none of your business now is it?" He let out a smirk running his hand through his long brown hair.

"It isn't any of my business is it?... I guess your right.." Jade smiled a bit which made Tori all the more scared.

"You know what is my business though?" She walked closer to him picking up her partially spilled coffee of the ground.

"What Jade?" The guy looked annoyed.

"This.." She pointed to her soaked dress.

"Its just flavored water it'll dry.." He sounded as if he didn't care..

Jade wasn't a material girl but she had sentimental value. She'd just bought that dress with her mom. A mom she barely got to see...It was now covered in water which would probably ruin it...The dress was Dry clean only...

Jade narrowed her eyes before she threw the still hot coffee on him.

The guy jumped in pain looking at his shirt.

"What the fuck.." he was wiping quickly at his Red and white flannel shirt shirt.

Jade threw the cup in the garbage.

"Its just coffee it'll dry.." She said before stepping past him expecting Cat and Tori to follow.

Tori walked up to the charming guy. Putting on her most concerned face.

"I'm so sorry about her are you okay?" Tori helped him clean up a bit yeah.

"Yeah.. actually this could've went a lot worse.." He chuckled a bit.

Tori started to ask him how he knew Jade before She heard Jades voice from down the hallway.

"Vega.. Lets go.." Jade stopped to see her talking with Beck...

"Leave him alone.. you wouldn't want to catch his stupidity..."

cat giggled a bit...

"You can catch that?" Cat asked seriously as Tori approached Jade just shook her head and continued walking to class.

"Who was that anyway Jade?" Tori asked nervously.

"No one important..." Jade tapped on her desk waiting for there idiot teacher to arrive.

"He seemed like he knew you very well..." Tori pondered.

Jade tapped her pencil especially loud and looked over at Tori.

"It doesn't matter...let it go.." Jade said before The teacher entered.

"Sikowitz were have you been?" Jade asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Helping clean up one the knew transfer students from Beverly Arts..."

"Transfer students.." Cat asked giddily.

"Yes a bunch of Beverly Arts students are being moved here due to school zone changes...one of them on the way to my class had a little incident with a certain black haired blue eyed student." Sikowitz looked at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes.

The door opened as beck walked in with a new shirt and a grin along with 2 other boys.

"Ahh here he is now... Beck my boy come in...who have you brought with you?"

Beck turned around.

"This dread headed wonder is Andre Harris...and the puppet master over there is Robbie Shapiro"

Andre gave a small wave and Robbie held up his Puppet.

"What about me?" The puppet waved his hand and beck sighed.

"How could I forget this is Rex..."

The puppet waved his hand before turning to Jade

"Hey pretty momma hows about you and me ditch this place..."

Jade gave a fake smile. "Or how how I about I put you in a ditch?" She asked sweetly and Robbie backed up 3 feet.

"Jade no need to be a Gank now explain to me why you dumped coffee on our newest friend beck's shirt?" Sikowitz gave her a expectant look.

"Because he dumped water on me and is a complete as-...Jerk... he's a complete jerk.." Jade saved her self from another detention.

"well since you two have so much unwanted chemistry drive by acting challenge." Sikowitz face lit up..

Jade groaned.

"oh come one Sikowitz not with him... I know how about Sinjin.."

Everyone turned to Sinjin who's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

Sikowitz shook his head. "No... Jade you and Beck on stage now.." Sikowitz pointed to the little in class stage.

"what is Drive by acting?" Beck asked running his hand through his hair.

"Its where I throw a acting challenge at you randomly anywhere at anytime.. it's a quiz grade so you have to do it...now Beckett on stage...with Jadelyn..."

Jade trudged up on stage with beck behind her.

"You two are a couple fighting over exploding noodles go..." Sikowitz put his head in his hands to watch...

"Why did you bring those noodles in this car? You Idiot..." Jade rolled her eyes trying to back away from beck...

"How was I supposed to know they were explosive." Beck threw an accent into the challenge... Sikowitz cheered.

"Points for the British accent beck. Continue..."

"Well maybe because it says right here.." Jade pretended to pick up the container of noodles and then throw them at him...

"This fighting is pointless we need to get as far from here as possible who knows when..." Beck looked to the ground as if he heard something..

"Do you hear that..." They looked at each other fear playing into there eyes...

"We need to get out of here now ….move move move..." They pretended to rush out of the car both running before leaping to the ground as if a major explosion just happened...

Beck landed beside Jade his arm protectively covering her back..

They coughed a little as if real smoke was choking them before beck looked over..

"Are you okay?" Jade took a glance at the crowd everyone captivated by there performance even hard to please Sikowitz was in awe.

"Yes..Oh god i'm so glad were okay.." Jade flung her arms around beck's neck...

His hands grasped her tightly like they had actually been in a real life incident.

"I'm sorry about the noodles.." Beck said tipping Jades head upward kissing her.

Jades eyes went wide she contemplated biting beck's lip before she heard the class room roar in applause even Sikowitz.

"That was great just great... such chemistry"

Beck hadn't pulled pulled off her... She could feel him grin into the kiss. Jade pushed him back Stomping off stage.

"Jade..Beck that was amazing.." Sikowitz patted Beck on the back.

Beck locking eyes with Jade...

"Not that amazing..now can you teach us please?" Jade spat crossing her arms...

Tori noticed Jades shortness of breath and flustered appearance..

She looked over at beck who had a predatory gleam in his eye..looking directly at Jade.

Just who was this Beck Oliver?

A:N Read and Review?


	2. Cockiness we love it

A:N I love this chapter mainly cause I love the song cockiness... Now the actions for each lyrics come after the lyric not before.. just in case theres some confusion...

Andre looked at Beck and then at Robbie. They walked down the hall opposite of the bitch queen he just witnessed.

"Beck who's that chick?" Andre asked confused

"No one just someone from a long time ago.." Beck ran his hand threw his hair. Grabbing his bag and going into the next class.

Stage dance.

Beck wanted to smile. He was the best at this class. Andre followed him.

"I don't have this class next period." Robbie looked a bit sad.

"What class do you have?" The puppet asked him.

He sighed.

"Digital tech and audio." Robbie held his head down.

"Nerd.." Rex called out and beck laughed a bit.

"Its fine lets all meet at the asphalt cafe thing we'll eat lunch together." Beck started to change for his class.

"Deal.." Robbie walked off leaving only Andre and Beck.

"I doubt she's only no one.." Andre said pulling on his shoes.

"Honestly Andre she's no one..." Beck assured with a pat on the back. He turned to see the class room filling up.

He groaned as he saw the last students enter. 'Why was god playing this horrible trick on him.' he thought.

Jade walked in her eyes holding fire as they locked with beck. She just turned to take the seat at the back on the class room. Her black leggings hugging her legs in a way that made beck lick his lips. She'd changed into a dance shirt and stage heels. The red head followed her back. She sat down with arms crossed.

Beck felt a hand on his shoulder it was Andre.

"She's no one huh?" Andre gave him a smile Beck just shook his head.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

"Jadey its Beck!" Cat said a little to loudly making Jade smack her arm.

"Calm down cat he's no one important." Jade crossed her arms again Cat's face holding a saddened look.

"Class Class Settle Down..Settle Down..." the big haired dance teacher came through the door in a leotard.

"Now Ms. Wiggins thinks its time for a little free dancing today. It comes in handy you know...you forget a step in a show and then Bam your put on the spot." She giggled a little to loudly making Andre cringe.

"Is every teacher in this place a lunatic?" He whispered to beck who just smiled and shook his head.

"And since we have new shiny Beverly arts students among us I feel as though one of them will be a team captains for this event as well as one of our advanced for a free dance battle. I'll place you based on division."

"What song will it be too..." Jade asked.

"Ummm... Charlotte what song are you currently listening to on your pearpod?" The teacher pointed to her quickly.

"ummm Cockiness Rihanna..." The mixed girl flushed a bit looking around the room knowing she had decided there fate.

"Cockiness...has a certain ring to it... Okay! Cockiness it is... Captains are... Mr. Beckett Oliver..." The teacher looked up with lit up eyes.

"Oh my young man...welcome to our school I...taught your mother... Such talent..."  
She held her hands to the sky...

Beck walked to the front of the room.

"And our home base team captain will be... Jade.." The teacher started.

"No.." Jade said out loud gaining everyone's attention. This was Jades class her bold moves is what captivated everyone and she was denying a position on power.

"Jadelyn Now..Don't be like this..we someone to represent our school.."

Jade just rolled her eyes...

"No... that's final.." Jade was tired of being paired with beck it was like a horrible person was rewriting her life...

The teacher narrowed her eyes...

"THEN YOU FAIL THIS CLASS!" the teacher screeched out making everyone jumped back...

Jade blanched... She couldn't fail a class as easy as this beck or not...

"FINE I'LL DO IT...crazy." Jade stood up walking to the front waiting for her team...

The teacher looked out at the crowd and her list.

"Becks team.. Andre Harris..Charlotte Igler...Elizabeth Gillies.. Jeremy Turner ...and Ryder Daniels..."

Jade walked from where she was standing...

"Woah Ryder's always with me..." Jade held out her hands

"Well I thought i'd change it up a bit see how you and Ryder oppose each other." She cackled afterward and Jade fumed.

"Jade's Team... Cat valentine...Avan Jogia...Ashley. Homer...Thomas Friday..."

"Each team has10 minutes to hear the song and 25 to plan organized chaos.. meet in the auditorium when time is up.

When the teacher clapped her hands Jade grabbed her group and they went in the corner. Hey eyes locking with Beck's challenging ones before she consumed her self in the next 35 minutes.

36 minutes later.

Beck had the biggest grin on his face. Dance was his expertise. Once they heard the song he could see the moves playing out in his head. It was going to be suave fierce and Sexy. They planned a couple moves but the rest would be based on what Jade's group brought to the table. They arrived in the auditorium before jade's group.

They stood left of the stage ready for the battle.

Jade's crew walked onto stage confident. Jade worked well under pressure and she was the best one in the class... Sure they had Ryder.. that was a big shock because Ryder and Jade always worked together but Jade was still number one in that pairing too.

They were beyond ready.

Miss Wiggins waddled in the class room humming to her self. She looked up at Sinjin and the rest of the Tech class. All waiting on the performance.

Robbie waved to beck.. who just shook his head and tried to focus on the impending battle.

"Ok..Sinjin...on my count of 3 start the music... 1...2..."

"3!" Cat screamed out and jade rolled her eyes...

"No..Cat I say 3...where was I... Oh great now I have to start over.." The pudgy teacher put her head in her hands as if she actually forgot what she was doing...

"Would you just Play the Freaking Track already?" Jade hollered out.

Ryder let out a chuckle...

The track started out a little bit crazy...

Suck my cockiness  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down

Beck and the guys slide forward on one foot toward Jade's group one hand on their necks as the girls came through the gap kart wheeling they made and floated to the ground.

Place my wants and needs  
Over your resistance  
And then you come around  
You come around  
You come around  
The guys stepped over them before they picked them up by their shirts spinning them around...Beck grabbing onto Elizabeth.

I want you to be my sex slave  
Anything that I desire  
Be one with my femin-ay  
Set my whole body on fire

Jade's group came forward... The boys in front of her she lowered to her knees cat leading them by their hair to Jade... Jade popped up cat letting the boys go...

They mad at Rihanna game  
Taking over your empire

Ashley pretended to move Jade aside to get to the boys but jade pushed her away cat pretending to catch her..

She may be the queen of hearts  
But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

Ashley and Cat was Dance fighting for one of the boys while took to Jade feeling up on Avan as the music changed tempos...

No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuu)

The girls on Becks group came to the front of the fight criss-crossing the whole way pointing to Beck and Andre as they synchronized Beck flips showing off Ryder windmilling. Playing like he was the main weapon.

I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

Jade decided to merge the groups stepping from her place beside the Avan who she was feeling up earlier to dance in front of Ryder. The rest of her crew did the same picking a person to Individually dance battle with. Beck looked over at Ryder while trying to keep up with cat... She would throw off some insane crumping move and push him back signaling it was his turn to dance... He was getting shoved all around...he looked over again Jade was all over Ryder and Ryder looked like he was enjoying it. He narrowed his eyes.

I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

Jade focused on Ryder she knew his weakness was emotion in his dancing...too much emotion made the dance weak. Jade Bent her knees flexing out ward at every eat it... She went lower until she was on her knees flipping over form on her knees at the beat change.

Andre looked Between beck and Jade it was like he could feel the electricity...

Suck my cockiness  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down

Jades group stopped at the same time Arms coming around their heads to spin around. They thrusted there hips at their individual opponent and held there arms at 90 degrees slowly wafting down. Jade in center stage. Relinquishing the floor for the time being.

Place my wants and needs  
Over your resistance  
And then you come around  
You come around  
You come around

Becks group came up with a karate kick flipping over to land beside their opponent from Jade's group spinning on their knees...

I can be your dominatrix  
Just submit to my every order  
Enter my diamond matrix  
If you want my golden flower

Jade smiled standing the rest of her crew stayed put.. She walked down center stage Shimming her hips waving her hands as each of the members of her crew flew back like they'd been shot and scampered off to the side outside around beck's group Swinging their heads back and forth. Jade was issuing a personal challenge. She was famous for it..

Make me your priority  
There's nothing above my pleasure  
She may be the queen of hearts  
But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

Becks group stood up making a circle around Jade. Each throwing a type of Crump move at her Closing the circle tighter and tighter

No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuuuu)

Jade looked around acting as if she was scared. She slowly creepily back bended in the middle of the circle. Her group Front flipping in to challenge Becks group surrounding Jade.

I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

Jade joined her group going back into pairs. She tried to avoid beck as much as possible. She spun around Ryder lifting her leg to his shoulder and grinding toward him. Ryder lowered her leg using the two step move to circle Jade. She noticed how everyone in Beck's group was using it.

Very well played she thought.

I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

Beck Two step circled cat. Who issued back the heart pump body thrust. Everyone caught on and started it up. So cat was the Action person. Quick on her feet. They looked like Small stereo speakers from air view. The middle ( Jade's group ) pulsating while becks group made the circle. Jade's group stopped pulsating once Jade's hand went into the air. They broke out the Two step move to the front stage. Jade moved to middle front about to jump off with the rest when Beck grabbed her arm and spun her to center. Beck group was around them and they sunk to the ground when the bridge came on.

Homie don't beat it like a bullet  
Beat my drum drum  
Like a drum line boogie  
(I love it when you)

They did the beginning of the tango Holidng hands and moving to the left both their heads moving form side to side.

Dive head first if you wanna  
Sing to my body

Hold me tight mister lover  
(I love it when you)

Beck danced with her in a dirty grunge way. Her hips moving against beck. He slid his hands down her arms. They held hands Beck spun her out before Jade kick swung toward him. Beck catching her by the hips lowering her and bringing her back up.

Do it like I do it  
Like I said  
Keep it up, boy  
We can do this all day

Jade pushed off sliding under beck.. Beck step around her lifting her up.

Be my Harlem  
And me St. Tropez  
Never found nobody  
That will do it this way

They moved in a rhythm of salsa dancing each going incredibly fast. Jade lifted her leg her and beck still moving.

No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuu)

They slowed it down a bit like a waltz and Jade spun out of becks arm down stage to stop at the end of the stage in a Ballerina toe spin her hair going wild. Still going while very one rose beck up tot he stage to finish off the song.

There were claps from the sound box up stairs. The techies going wild.

I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it

I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
Beck kept eyes on Jade who had partnered back up with Ryder and him with Cat. He watched Andre and Ashley going at it. As well as Avan and Elizabeth.

I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it

The girls in Jade's group bent over shaking their asses against the men partners and the guys in Jade's group back flipped away from their girl partners. Beck smiled threw his hand in the air. The guys in his group nodded as well as the girl. The guys galloped forward on the girl in Jade's group in a thrusting type motion. The girls doing Back Hand springs.

They finished he rest of the song before they all collapsed on stage.

The crowd they had forgotten about in the small sound box went crazy as well as the teacher.

"wow.. I said a dance battle and you gave me an improvised dance show.. it was a battle and a story it was amazing."

Jade looked around having no idea what she was talking about.

"It was like you two were different kingdoms and your queen" The teacher pointed to Jade's group.

"And your king." She pointed toward Beck's group.

Both of them were falling in love reluctantly and you guys were battling oh my it was amazing. Ryder being the main warrior for beck's group and cat for Jade's group them trying to keep Jade and Beck apart. Brilliant. For only 35 minutes it was phenomenal but this isn't advanced placement dance for nothing...Now lets talk about the show off...before.."

Jade finally caught her breath hearing the bell ring. She grabbed cat and forgot the congratulations grabbing their things They left..

"We'll talk about it tomorrow..." Ms. Wiggins screamed out as the class room slowly emptied.

Ryder and Beck rushed off stage after Jade but she was already gone. Beck gave a warning look to Ryder who just smirked at him before walking away.

Beck was looking after Ryder jumping when some one tapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay so now will you tell me who she is?" Andre arched an eye brow and beck sighed

A:N Read and review? How am i doing so far?


	3. Remembering

**A:N So here we go! The next installment.. I literally have so many up coming idea's like I have no time at all to get them out but whatever right? SO the bold is flashbacks and the regular is well..the regular...READ AND REVIEW... if you wanna****..**

"Jade...Wait up...where are you going?" Cat tried to follow behind Jade. She'd never seen Jade this flustered..or mad...

"I'm going home.." Jade let out in between clenched teeth. She Jerked her things from cat and slammed them in her locker.

"You can't go home its the middle of the day..." Cat let out annoyingly.

"I know cat..." Jade thought the whole leaving thing over in her head again.

"But you'll miss World studies and Theater 3... you love theater 3.." Cat said holding Jade's purse closely to her chest in an effort to get her to stay.

"I know cat..." Jade said again slamming her locker with a huge sigh...

"They why do you still want to leave?" Cat asked her head tilting to the side in that kitten like innocence jade's become a accustomed to.

"Because ok.. I just do..." Jade said leaning against the her locker as the hallways started to become busier and busier.

"But why..is it because of..." Cat leaned in closer to jade... "beck...?" She whispered...

Jade slammed her fist against the locker and screamed ,"NO", Gaining everyone's attention.

"then why are you leaving?..please don't leave?..I'll give you a gummy bear.." Cat said taking a step back pulling a red gummy bear out of her bra...

"No cat..." Jade said rolling her eyes...

"What about a jelly bean?" Cat said with a smile as she pulled a purple jelly bean from her bra...

"NO..." Jade said starting to walk off...

"A pinto bean?" cat said quickly...

Jade kept walking...

"What are you into?" Cat said in her airy desperate voice and chased after jade.

"SO are you going to tell me who this Jade is or not man..." Andre announced sitting beside beck to eat his lunch...

"DO you think the dude in the truck did something to my burrito?" Beck asked as if he didn't hear Andre...

"Beck... Man stop ignoring me... Okay I've been your best friend for almost 3 years... and I've never heard of this Jade person... Its time to spill..." Andre lifted his pizza and took a bite of it.

Beck sighed...

"So you really wanna know?" Beck asked looking around the asphalt cafe...

"yeah I do.." Andre said.

"Fine then I'll tell you.." Beck said taking the first bite of his burrito.

"Jade don't go..." Cat pleaded again grabbing onto jade's wrist.

"Let go cat.." Jade said trying to fling the red head off...

"No...just stay for lunch please?" Cat gave her the small baby look.

Jade rolled her eyes trying not to give in..

"Alright fine but I'm bolting after lunch.. I could use more coffee anyway..." Jade put her hand on her hip..

Cat jumped a bit in the air...

"YAY! Lets go get changed back into our normal clothes... and then we can eat lunch" Cat drug jade into the dressing rooms area...

" I met jade in elementary school that was way before I knew I wanted to be an actor... She was my next door neighbor and at one point my best friend. I remember it was hot as hell outside... and I was walking down the side walk I had just got a stupid hair cut..." Beck chuckled a little...

"I was walking or rather running trying to catch the ice cream truck.. I was running past her house and I tripped and fell...I was crying like there was no tomorrow..."

(FLASHBACK MOMENT...)

"**oh quit crying you little baby..." a small shrill voice came form out of the bushes of the West's driveway...**

"**What?" the tan skinned boy asked.. "I am not a baby.." He wiped the tears form his face..**

**The girl came form the bushes she had long brown hair that had a huge black bow in it... **

"**they why are you crying..." She taunted her hands on her hips.**

"**I'm not crying I got umm sweat in my eye..." Beck tried to play off his tears getting up off the ground. Looking at his skinned knee...it was beginning to bleed a bit.**

"**Yeah right your a horrible liar.." The girl switched hips rolling her eyes...**

"**and who exactly are you?" Beck stood in front of her towering a least a couple inches... the girl looked up at him**

"**I'm Jade.. Jadelyn August West.. I'm going to be famous..." She stomped her foot.**

"**and who are you..let me guess... Aladdin.. you look like Aladdin only with a stupid hair cut." She giggled a bit..**

**Beck huffed he hated being called Aladdin.**

"**I'm not Aladdin I'm Beck... Beck Oliver..." Beck said a little defensively...**

"**Well beck Oliver you need to watch were your going and you need to work on your lying..." Jade turned to leave.**

"**How could I have seen that you were going to trip me?" Beck exclaimed back..**

"**Don't watch for me tripping you...watch what house you pass by next time..." Jade said and gave a loose wave walking back into the bushes...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So the first time you met she tripped you... she was that evil at what 8?" Andre asked taking another bit of his pizza..

"Yep...and from then on we always got into some kind of argument every time I saw her.." Beck looked up to see jade back in her regular clothes walking into the cafe with Cat...

She scanned the room looking over him before going to the food truck and then to an empty table.

Andre followed beck's eyes...

"That still doesn't explain why she hates you so much.." Andre said sipping his drink..

"Hold on a minute I'm getting there..." Beck said taking one last look at her.

"So jade you never told me About Beck before..." Cat said picking through her lunch...

"Because I never felt the need too..." Jade said gritting her teeth she could feel his eyes on her...

"Who is he anyway..I didn't think you knew people from Beverly..." Cat said smiling...

"He's a jerk that's who he is...an asshole..a dick..and a prick ..an insignificant..worm..." Jade slammed her fork into her salad.

Cat cringed back a little.

"What did he do?" Cat asked a little scared fidgeting with her hands...

Jade looked over at him talking with his friend Andre..

"I'll tell you what that jerk off did...It was in middle school I'd known him from elementary but middle school that's when everything changed..." Jade slammed her fork again looking at the smile on beck's face..it sickened her..

"Beck lived next door to me I guess we were considered friends at one point and we both got to attend the same middle school...By then beck had grown into most of his features.. he was what some would say a hottie... while I.. being not the normal-ist person in the world had a little bit of trouble fitting in...It was after the first time I had gotten severally teased... I went home early running all the way from school to my house...

(FLASHBACK MOMENT...)

**Jade ran through the door of her room throwing down her bag and falling face first on her bed sobbing.. the words of the other kids ringing threw her ears...**

"**Freak show..."**

"**Wannabe..."**

"**Beast..."**

"**Monster..."**

**Jade cried even louder... the only thing that made the moment worse was that her best friend.. the only person she thought she could trust stood there and said nothing while everyone attacked her...**

**Jade looked at the picture of him and her side by side on a tree branch... she grabbed it running a finger over his face before she chucked it at the wall beside the door a loud**

"**Whoa"coming from outside the door..**

"**Who's there?" Jade grabbed the scissors from under her pillow...**

"**Jade's it's just me... are you okay?" **

**Beck walked from around the door hand in the air in defense. Jade rolled over not letting him see her cry..**

"**GO AWAY..." She screamed muffled by the large purple pillow...**

"**No..." Beck said shoving his hands in his pockets...**

"**Yes go away beck I want to be alone.." Jade said again...**

**But beck didn't move...**

"**No I don't want you to be alone... I want you to know I'm here for you.."**

**Jade rolled over from the pillow..**

"**Your here for me? Where were you a second ago when everyone was calling me freak show huh? Or a monster?" Jade asked throwing her hands in the air.. her hair ruffled..**

**Beck sat beside her on the bed...putting his arm around her...**

"**Don't touch me..." Jade moved his arm from around her...**

**Beck slid it back..**

"**I said don't touch me..." Jade pushed him away...**

"**Jade..I'm sorry I didn't know what to say... you know your not any of those things.. Alyssa's just jealous..."**

**Jade looked up at beck.. **

"**Alyssa Vaughn is jealous of me? Miss my parents are so rich and I'm so popular Alyssa is Jealous of Dark, freak, middle class jade...you always were a horrible liar.."**

**Jade crossed her arms..**

"**Jade...Come one... I mean your beautiful... anyone would be lucky to have you .. your not dark your unique and your not a freak..you express your opinion the way you want..too.."**

**Jade looked up a bit at beck...**

"**You mean it?" Jade asked a little hesitantly...**

"**Of course I mean it.. you can forget everyone else cause you have me..." Beck sat beside of jade...**

**Jade looked over at beck ...giving her a smile.. he rubbed his palms on his jeans..**

"**Why are you so nervous?" Jade asked looking at him...**

"**Because..." Beck said and looked away a small blush on his face..**

"**Because what?" Jade asked getting a little scared.. "is it because your lying?"**

"**No it's Because of this.." Beck said and kissed her...**

**Jade's eye's going wide before she kissed back. **

"Aww that's so sweet" Cat let out.. "Is that why you hate him cause he's so sweet?" Cat asked stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth...

"No... Cat that's not it...that was actually him doing something decent... huh... Cause you have me..." Jade repeated in a low beck gruff voice..

"Well what an experience having you turned out to be.. " Jade said a little loudly whizzing her fork past beck's table...

Andre moved back a little something flying past him...

"What was that.." Andre said looking at Beck...

Beck squinted a bit..

"it was a fork.." Beck said before looking back seeing Jade roll her eyes and cat wave...

Beck waved back a little before turning back around...

"Wait Alyssa Vaughn from Beverly ...Alyssa Vaughn...?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded.

"you guys dated like 2 years of high school didn't you?" Andre asked confused.

Beck nodded slowly...

Andre nodded.

"So you kissed her huh? And then you were her boyfriend?" Andre asked finishing his food...

"Yep... I meant everything I said too... but Jade..Jade is Jade and Jade didn't always believe it.."

Andre nodded.

"that still doesn't explain why she hates you though.." Andre countered...

"its a step to why she hates me... geez calm down...See Jade and Alyssa had the same birthday... we were in 8th grade at this point it was almost summer vacation.

Andre nodded trying to figure out where the story was going..

"Jade never told me anything ever..." Beck continued.

**(**FLASH BACK MOMENT...)

"**so what do you want to do for your birthday..." Beck asked sheepishly... he knew she was touchy about birthdays.**

"**Nothing really.. Just simple stuff... No fancy things.. and absolutely No Surprise Parties." Jade said crossing her arms over her chest.**

**Beck sat down on her bed tossing a ball up and down thinking about what to get Jade.**

"**SO No Surprise Parties?" **

"**No Surprise Parties." Jade said again out her mouth.**

"**why?" Beck said confused.**

"**Because I don't like surprises I don't even like celebrating my birthday.." Jade was busy cutting up a previous card her grandmother had sent her in mail.**

"**That's weird.." Beck mumbled under his breath.**

"**excuse me?" Jade said stopping in mid snip of her scissors.**

"**nothing..." Beck said running his hand threw his hair.**

"**No what did you say?" Jade was holding him a scissor point.**

"**I said that's weird..." Beck said a little confidently.**

"**Well I don't remember asking for your opinion." Jade said walking toward the bed with the scissors.**

"**I don't remember asking permission.." Beck said standing to face her...**

**Lately he was tired of the way Jade acted... they never did regular couple things.. they never went out like regular people or anything and when he confronted jade about it she always started a fight.**

**But then he didn't know Jade wasn't regular...**

"**What? is there something you want to talk about?" Jade said her face contorting into one filled with anger.**

**Beck sighed..**

"**WE never do regular couple things.. I never get to take you out.. or to dances.. we never kiss in public.. I don't get to hold your hand.. I can't even throw you a party..."**

"**So... your point is? Me not going out with you should be a convenience. You don't have to be seen in public with the freak girl... and you don't have to spend money on me.. some people would be happy about that..." jade spat.**

**Beck groaned...**

"**But I'm not.. I want to show you off... I want.." Jade stopped him...**

"**you want to show me off? What am I some kind of prize you can show all your buddies.. hey look you guys this is my trophy Jade..." She mocked his voice at the last part.**

"**No jade you taking things the wrong way...:" Beck stopped he was getting angrier and angrier...**

"**No I'm taking things the perfect way.. you want me to be like Alyssa is all you want me to be. Some eye candy that can hang on your arm and give you everything you've ever wanted..." Jade turned her back on Beck.**

**Beck walked toward her...**

"**Jade that's not it.." Beck started Jade cut him off.**

"**Whatever beck just go home..." Jade said going to sit at the chair at her desk.**

"**But its your birthday..." Beck said...**

"**Its Alyssa's birthday too.." Jade said finally before beck walked out the door.**

**Jade got her scissors again cutting up the rest of the card she started on...**

**beck too one glance back before walking out the house... **

"So he wanted to throw you a party whats the big deal I love parties" Cat tossed her hands in the air.

Jade brought the girls arms back down.

"I don't like most things regular people do what makes you think I would like surprise parties?"

Cat thought a bit about Jades words before shrugging.

"so after he left what happened... did he throw you a party...?"

**(flashback again.)**

**Jade walked down stairs to her mothers voice.**

"**Jade come one were going to be late!" Jade rushed down the stairs. Her and her mother were going to go to her favorite restaurant like they did for her birthday ever since her dad left.**

"**I'm coming I'm coming.." Jade said a she bustled down the stairs...**

**It took forever for her to get ready...**

**she hated to admit it but her fight with beck had a larger effect on her then she realized. **

**She felt horrible.**

"**mom did beck call?" she asked hopefully.**

**Her mother looked from her spot in the kitchen at her daughter noticing for the first time that she looked hurt.**

"**No honey why? I invited him to dinner what happened?" Her mother was fixing an earring. Jade looked at her feet shifting her weight on each.**

"**we got into a fight...this afternoon.." Jade finally let out..**

**Her mother looked at her terrified..**

"**he didn't hit you did he?" Her mother rushed toward her..**

**Jade chuckled not realizing the seriousness in her mothers voice.**

"**No.. its just.. he wanted to throw me a party.. and" Her mother's eye lit up and then dimmed down understanding creeping into her head.**

"**You didn't tell him about your father..." She said sighing..**

"**No so he didn't know that's the reason I didn't want the party and then we got into a fight about him using me as eye candy and.. Alyssa and urghhh then he left.." Jade said and kicked the stair banister.**

**Jade's mother smiled at her daughter...**

"**its okay...how about we drive by Beck's and see if you guys can work this out?" Her mother suggested and Jade just nodded.**

"**okay" she let out finally.**

"Did you two get back together? " Cat asked quietly watching the emotions play on her friends face.

"Nope.. I went over there and he wasn't home.. end of story.." Jade said finishing her food and throwing it in the trash can..

"That's why you hate him?" Cat followed her out of the asphalt Cafe they pasted by Beck and Andre...

Cat caught Beck's eyes following jade.

"Yep..he wasn't there when I needed him like he said so I moved on.. and that's that.." Jade said going into the bathroom.

Cat frowned that couldn't have been the est of the story. Jade was cold but not that cold.

"She jumped to conclusions that quick?" Andre asked in disbelief.

Beck smiled.

"yep that's jade for you even on her birthday she's still the same cold hearted girl... so I went home.. If she didn't want to see me that was fine."

(FB point.)

**Beck kicked around in his room his body full of anger... He knocked his backpack to ground and a bright pink letter falling out.**

**Beck picked it up and read it..**

"**you are INVITED to Alyssa Regina Vaughn's.. birthday party.. consider yourself privileged."**

**Beck chuckled at the letter throwing it down before an idea popped in his head...**

**Probably the worst idea he ever had.**

**Beck threw on his best clothes combing his hair. He jumped down stairs running into his dad.**

"**whoa.. where are you going in such a rush?" his dad stopped him.**

"**To Alyssa Vaughn's party.." Beck let out..**

**His dad's eyebrows knitted together.**

"**It's Jade's birthday right you've been talking about it forever aren't you going to dinner with her?" His father asked..**

**Beck sighed and looked down..**

"**She doesn't want me to.." He said simply.. instead of telling him about the fight.**

**His dad look curiously at his son before letting him go..**

"**Just be careful I know its not that long of a walk so be home by 11:15" His dad said.**

**Beck nodded and walked out the door Jade the furthest away from his mind.**

"Now it makes sense.. you went to her arch enemies birthday party.. that's a little cold beck."

Beck's eyes lit up with anger

"hey its not my fault she didn't want me to throw her a party...and if she didn't want to see me then fine.." Beck said his chest

"But she needed you.. and you acted like a child..." Andre said slowly

Beck tampered down a bit.

Shaking off Andre's words.

"anyways.. so I went to the party..." beck trailed off

(**FB point)**

**The music played loud in beck's ears.. He smiled at all the attention he was getting for attending the party.**

"**Hey Oliver.. where's your girl?" One of the guys asked..**

**Beck winced before smiling.**

"**Not here.." Beck said and gave the guy a weird guy hand shake.**

**He walked further into the party getting something to drink.**

**Something that smelled less like fruit punch and more like Hand sanitizer.**

**He sipped it anyway...**

**Shivering at the taste as it burned his throat.**

**He heard a giggle beside him.**

**He looked over to Alyssa.**

"**Hey..." He let out over the music.**

"**Hi.." She giggled again looking around.**

"**Where's Jade?" She said with an annoyed voice.**

**Beck sighed.**

"**She and I are kinda... split right now.." Beck belted over the music. **

**He didn't miss the way Alyssa's eyes sparkled after he said it...**

"**oh..too bad.. but really she didn't deserve you.. your better then that.." She said and swayed with the music.**

"**You think so?" Beck asked back..**

**Alyssa nodded. Beck sipped more of his drink thinking it over. He'd been with jade officially for 2 years and unofficially for at least 5. He was pretty sure he loved jade. Despite everything.**

"**Oh by the way Happy Birthday.." Beck said over the music**

**Alyssa looked at him confused...**

"**What?" She said loudly...**

"**I said Happy birthday..." Beck tried again..**

**Alyssa shook her head..**

"**I can't hear you... Follow me..:" She made a motion with her hand and Beck followed.**

**Up the stairs to the first door on the left.. **

**The room where everything fell apart.**

**The room was quieter you could still hear the music though.**

"**I said.." Beck started but Alyssa stopped him with a finger on the lips.**

"**I heard you I just wanted to get you alone." She said with a giggle.**

**Beck nodded feeling a little dizzy from the drink he'd finished outside.**

"**alone.. for what?" Beck asked.**

**Alyssa moved forward her lips on Beck's...**

**Beck's eyes went wide before he stumbled a bit forward making them fall on the bed..**

**Alyssa laughed as they broke apart.**

"**I always knew you wanted me Beckett..." She said and kissed him again.**

**Beck tried his hardest to resist. He really did but he was a growing boy and his hormones were going crazy. Plus he was still upset about jade.**

**He was so lost in the kiss he didn't hear the door open.**

**He did hear the scream that was let out.**

**Beck broke apart from Alyssa**

"**J-Jade.." Beck stammered.**

**Standing up form the bed.**

"**yeah Damn right its. J-J-Jade.." She stammered back..**

"**Listen I.." Beck tried to talk.**

" **No..No more talking beck.. I knew it.. I Fucking knew it...I trusted you.. and you said she was nothing.. she was friend.. she wasn't anything and here I find you half way to home plate with her..." Jade let out her face was red.**

"**Jade I thought we were.."**

"**What... broken up.. Did I say we were broken up.. did you say it cause I don't remember any of those words being spoken earlier but here you are all the same with the whore of the school." she pointed to Alyssa.**

**Alyssa looked shocked.**

"**excuse me?" She said stepping past beck.**

"**You heard me.." Jade said stepping toward her so they were face to face.**

**Beck trying to keep them apart.**

"**Jade listen for once will you? Its not what you think." Beck tried.**

"**SO this isn't you kissing the one person I've hated all my life on my birthday?" Jade said stepping back.**

**Beck fell silent.**

"**He wouldn't be here if you could satisfy him...I may be a whore but no one has willingly left me yet." Alyssa said..**

**Beck's head snapped toward her and then to jade..**

**Jade Attacked her.**

**Beck couldn't stop her... all he could hear was Alyssa's wails as Jade punched her over and over..**

**Alyssa trying to get Jade off of her with scratches and tugs.**

**He knew that wasn't going to work.**

**Alyssa ended up pushing them into the hallway.**

**Beck stood at the door. Running after them as they fought down the hallway the stairs were coming up.**

**The music stopped all that was heard was the cursing and the commotion.**

**They were at the stairs Alyssa facing the first one Beck reached out trying to stop them both from tumbling down but instead only caught Jade as Alyssa fell down.**

**Beck looked in horror listening to the gasps of everyone below them.**

**They waited to see if she was conscious.**

**She got up holding her knee tears in her eyes.**

**Beck pushed past Jade who looked Victorious.**

"**Jade what the fuck..." Beck let out.. everyone crowding around Alyssa. The look of victory fading from her face. **

"**She's the one who pushed us out here.. this is her fault" Jade defended.**

**Beck was helping Alyssa up... the only thing wrong was her knee.**

"**NO you started the fight if you weren't such a bitch.." Beck let out in all his anger..HE was slightly buzzed and fed up with everything she could have killed someone tonight she could have hurt her self.**

**Jade's mouth opened and closed and then opened again before she raged down the stairs everyone avoiding her stepping back.**

**Beck stayed by Alyssa's side.**

**She looked down at him as she pasted.**

"**Whatever..enjoy your whore.." Jade spat at him. **

**Jade Left the house. Left the beck never once looking back.**

"Damn." Andre let out. Trying to understand everything.

"yep..Alyssa was okay.. just a hurt knee. After that I never talked to jade... there was one week of school left... she said nothing to me the entire time. That was when she earned her Bad ass role. That night. I still loved her.. I couldn't help it she was my first love... the day I finally got the courage to go over to her house she wasn't there it was her mom.. who knew, of course, everything. She looked at me with so much hate I swear I was going to be set on fire."

Andre threw there trash away listening to the bell chime for next class.

"What happened with her mom?" Andre insisted as they walked down the hall.

"She told me they were moving.. Jade was going to a different high school and everything. I missed my chance with her... I only stayed with Alyssa out of guilt.. and as I was walking away from the house... I turned back, you know, and looked up at her window.. The curtain moved a bit and then stopped..."

Andre could see the hurt in his friends eyes. Beck was going in autopilot almost. Like he was reliving everything.

"Come on man we can finish this later lets get to class." Andre pushed his friend forward.

"Cat I told you lunch and that was it.." Jade said grabbing her bag.

"But jade..." Cat started again..

"No Buts.." Jade walked turning to look back and Cat.

"No but jade..: Cat pointed at Jade

" I said no I told you that ridiculous story about that dick beck and now I'm done...I'm going home.." She thought they were alone in the hallway..

Jade turned around to leave and Smacked into Beck... Again...

today just wasn't her day.

A:N I was debating whether or not to kill Alyssa off but then I was like jade's a bad ass but not that bad ass right? Tell me what you think about it.. and READ AND REVIEW


	4. When it all comes crashing

A:N YAY! Another chapter of this amazing story I think.. I'm really trying to move this along so I can finish it... my motto is that I can't start a new one until I've finished one but I have like 15 started stories that I can't seem to finish because I have lingering work so...

also have you guys heard about the **petition** to **stop the destruction of **... the site is going to **delete any work with crazy violence and sexual content**! Here's the **link** if you need it.. lets fix this crazy mess.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL SITUATION...BRANDING...SPELLING AND ERROR MISTAKES...

Chapter 4

"Fucking great.. twice in one day can't you watch where your going for once in your miserable life?" Jade said trying to push past beck.

"Jade wait you can't leave..." Cat said running half way to her stopping in front of beck and Andre.

"I'm already gone.." Jade threw he hand in the air walking out the front doors of the school.

"where's she going?" Andre offered looking back at the dark retreating figure.

"Home..she never misses a day... honest... but she's under..." Cat's eyes darted to the concerned Beck before looking away.

"Unusual stress." she finally let out.

"What kind of stress?" Beck said a smile creeping up on his face.

"I really shouldn't talk to you..." cat backed away. " I don't wanna catch stupid.." Cat said smiling and laughing before walking away.

Leaving an enraged beck and a amused Andre.

"why are you laughing?" beck sneered.

"what it was funny." Andre shrugged before they walked to their next class.

"Jade please come to the beach with us..." cat pulled on jade's arm. She flew to jade's house right after school to make sure she was okay but of course found her perfectly find cutting up one of her brothers stuffed bear's with her favorite scissors.

"Who is us?" Jade said raising an eyebrow. Cutting off the ear of the bear.

"Me and Tori..and Robbie.. and Rex.." With each name jade's face got grimmer and grimmer as if she knew where this was going.

"and Andre and...umm..Beck.." Cat said the last part as a whisper.

"who?" Jade said hopeful she heard wrong.

"Andre.." cat said looking to her feet.

"after him.." Jade said looking into cat's eyes so she couldn't lie.

"Beck.." Cat finally let out in a sigh.

"CAT?" Jade exclaimed.

"What he wanted to go and tori invited Andre when I invited Robbie and then...of course we couldn't leave beck out.." Cat said a little scared.

"well you can leave me out.." Jade said flopping on her bed.

"Please.." Cat said in her begging voice.

"NO cat.. what are we all best friends now? We just met these people and you want me to just throw away everything and hang out with them like I actually like them.. I barely like tori.." Jade said flipping on the TV.

"What if we keep you far from beck?" Cat suggested in her mind it sounded easy enough.

"no.." Jade said again.

"Pleasey please? We'll keep him so far away. and you can only talk to me.." Cat said pulling at jade's arm jumping up and down on the bed for emphasis.

"Far..far..away" Jade said again to a smiling cat.

"Far far far far away.." Cat said giving jade a pleading look.

"Please?" Cat said in a small child like voice.

"FINE!" Jade threw her arms in the air.

"AHH!" Cat screamed flinging her arms around jade.

"Get off.. if I'm going..I have to look amazing.." Jade said getting off the bed. Cat following closely behind nodding.

"We're HERE!" Cat screamed when she saw tori standing beside the others.

"We who cat?" Tori said looking past the hair whipping around her face.

Cat looked back for jade. "Me and jade.." Cat said smiling as if jade was right behind her. Tori gave her a unbelieving look.

"you got jade to come?" Tori said as cat stood in front of her. Looking at Robbie smiling and waving.

Andre gave Robbie a pat on the back as well as beck.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but.." Cat looked around at everyone in the group leaning close to tori.

"we gotta keep beck away from tori." Cat said in a not to quiet whisper.

Andre laughed at the expression that crossed beck's face. Beck clenched his fists and unclenched them.

"so can every one get in between Jade and beck please?" Cat asked adorably swaying back and forth.

Andre nodded as well as Robbie and tori.

"are you guys serious?" Beck said throwing stomping in the sand. His shorts blowing in the breeze.

"deadly." they all heard form around the pillar at the entrance of the beach in a voice that was undeniably jade's.

Beck sighed and got in line.

"This is seriously what I have to do to hang out at the beach?" Beck said to himself.

"OKAY JADE you can come out now.." Cat said attracting the attention of some of the beach goers.

Jade walked out form behind the large pillar.

Her hair elegantly curled. A bombshell black bikini top pushed her breasts up showing off her curves. Giving her the look of another full cup size. The bikini bottom was tight on her hips making her butt stick out. Her make-up was done flawlessly. Almost everyone's mouth was dropped open except cat's.

Tori had never seen this side of jade before... all the guys..well they were guys so of course there mouths were open.

Andre nudged beck.

"your missing out.." Andre chuckled Beck slapped the back of his head.

Jade looked up from the ground to see everyone's mouths open. She rolled her eyes.

"Skeeves.." Jade said walking past Beck purposely.

Beck's eyes followed her as she walked away. Looking a the "b" shaped mark she had on her back.

Cat giggled when jade took her place in line.

"so are we just going to stand in a line all day?" Beck asked holding his hand's out

"If need be.." Jade said back crossing her hand's over her chest pushing her breast up farther which caught the attention of a blonde haired blue eyed man across form her.

Beck clenched his jaw at the sight of the guy eying jade.

Jade smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

" Then i'm leaving.." Beck said moving out of the ridiculous line away from the sight of what was happening.

"Bye" Jade said waving and smirking.

"NO wait beck... we can play volleyball!" Cat said trying to unite the group. She really liked the idea of having knew friends. She pointed in the direction of an open net.

"Yeah actually I brought my ball." Tori said trying to help her small friend out.

"Great!" Robbie threw in.

"Fine but I pick teams.." Jade said in a cold tone as beck walked back over in line.

"Of course you do.." Beck mumbled under his breath.

"well nothing is stopping you form leaving.. nothing at all.." Jade smiled and continued to think about teams.

"Okay here's the the teams" Jade said after beck had gotten back in his place away from her.

"Beck, Cat, Robbie verses.. Me, Andre and Tori." Jade knew cat was eying Robbie and she did want to help her friend out despite the horrendous situation at hand.

Beck rolled his eyes as Andre licked his lips when Tori passed. His head leaning down to follow her ass...and then jade's as she walked by.

"your a pig.." Beck let out when it was just Andre in ear shot.

"whatever man.. I think your jealous" Andre said rubbing his hands together as they took their places on either sides of the net.

Tori threw up the ball to start the game.

Andre getting it over the net to beck's side before Robbie dove for it spiking it over the net...

Cat moved behind beck to let him hit the ball when it came toward their team again.. Cat squinted at beck's back noticing a letter shaped scar.

Jade slapped the ball beck toward beck with all her force. Beck slapped it back making tori bump it over to Andre who spiked it to Robbie. Robbie hit it to beck.

"you have a J shaped birth mark just like jade has a 'b 'shaped birthmark?" cat let out distracting beck's hit.

Jade looked horrified at cat who ignored the whizzing ball coming toward her face.

The loud sound of the rubber bouncing off of jade and jade scream made almost everyone on the beach stop.

Beck looked to jade finally out of his daze. He hurriedly ran under the net and to jade's side.

"Jade are you okay?" Beck said lifting her in his lap.

The life guards and a couple of people surrounded them.

Get the fuck off me..you did this.." Jade said moving out beck's lap.

"what were you doing anyway?" Jade said holding her hand to her face.

" I wasn't paying attention.. I-I" Beck didn't get to finish.

"I know that much moron.. see I told you cat coming here was a big mistake it hasn't even been 30 minutes yet and I'm regretting it." Jade pointed to a scared concerned cat.

"I'm sorry it's just he had a "j" on his back like you have a "b" and I was curious." Cat played with her hands. She'd always been curious about jade's supposed birthmark. But jade never ever talked about it.

Andre looked at jade's back. The clear scar of a 'B' one her right shoulder blade where beck had a 'J'. he's seen that letter a thousand times on beck and whenever he asked what it was beck shrugged and said... "that's a different story for a different time"

Beck looked up at Andre shaking his head signaling not now. He knew Andre wanted to bombard him with questions.

"It's none of your business why I have what I have on my body... I'm going home.." Jade said getting off of the sand.

"Jade wait.." Andre grabbed her arm.

Jade looked at his and like it was death or something she actually hated.

"and who are you to touch me?" Jade said in a huff..

"Listen beck was just distracted okay.. let's get back to the game and give this one more chance.." Andre tried to make piece.

Getting a couple yeahs from the rest of the group.

Jade looked at the apologetic face of cat and sighed.

"fine one more chance." Jade moved back to her spot.

Beck was confused. When he says it was an accident he's the devil but when Andre says it it's the truth. He was so sick of everyone catering to jade. But he couldn't help but feel the pang in his heart when she listened to Andre more then him.

Beck gave a jealous look at Andre before walking to the other side of the net.

The game was long over the tension in the group still there just tampered down a little. Jade was leaning beside cat who was leaning on Robbie. They were surrounding a small beach fire.

Surprising no one had asked her questions about earlier at all. Not when they were eating or swimming or just casually talking.

Jade was looking into the flames...engrossed in their movement and her thoughts.

She heard tori say something about... swimming and Andre say something about following but she really didn't care.

Beck looked over at her watching the flames play off the blue in her eyes.

He reached a hand back to go over the outline of the crusive J on his back. He sighed.

Things really had changed since then. It was stupid to do with your middle school girlfriend but back then he was so sure they'd be together forever.

He remembered his fathers words clearly the night they had gave each other the markings. Like it was a blessing from him. Way before the Alyssa situation way before she walked out of his life.

"**you really like this jade girl huh?" his father looked up from the paper he was reading.**

"**yeah.." Beck said about to head over to her house now. He was a little timid to do so. Jade had been badgering him about something lately he felt was a little extreme even for her. **

"**I mean do you like like her?" His father raised an eyebrow. Using slang for the first time in his life.**

"**yeah..." beck said again impatiently **

"**I was just wondering... you know I met your mother when I was your age.. I knew at that moment I wanted to be with her forever...it's like my father told me.. when an Oliver finds the girl... no not a girl.. the...girl.. then he's hooked for life."**

**Beck rolled his eyes... but some how his father's story made sense. He felt that way with jade. Like he could be with her forever no matter what she did.**

"**I made some stupid mistakes along the way mind you.. I almost lost her...but somehow we found our way back to each other and the rest is history." His father continued a smile forming on his face.**

"**now go ahead on and don't be late for dinner..." His father finished giving him a smile.**

Beck ran his hand over his face. He was wondering what she was thinking.. what she was planning.. the red mark somewhat subsided on her face... he did everything in his power not to soothe her. Not to reach out and touch her.. and scream he was sorry. She wouldn't want to hear it anyway.

Jade looked past the fire at beck who's face as filling with contorted emotions.

_'serves him right.._' she thought to her self but she didn't feel it... the vengeance in her words didn't reach her heart.

her heart ached every time he looked toward her as if he actually still cared.

Jade chuckled it off... yeah right.

She saw him reach for his back. Her eyes widening a bit before looking away. He was feeling the scar... it'd been so long since she thought about it. Except every time she went swimming at cat's and she asked over and over again what t was.

she almost forgot at one point. She had it ... she was so stupid as a kid who always rushed into things.. who wanted to rush things with beck but not anymore.. her mind trailed off.

…**...**

"**Yes..." Beck said as he entered her room once the door was closed.**

"**yes what?" She asked a hand on her hip. Her hair had a new streak color in it.**

"**Yes I'll let you..umm mark me.." Beck said nervously not knowing how she was going to do this.**

**Jade was about to object to what he said before he actually listened to the words.**

"**wait really?" Jade said a smile coming to her face.**

"**Yeah.. I was thinking it over..and just yes.." Beck said trying not to think so hard. "If I can do it back..." He added on gauging her reaction.**

**She'd never been so happy in her life.**

"**DEAL!" she almost squealed going over to her desk pulling out a lighter a bobby pin and some other things.**

**He'd never seen her so excited and actually happy.**

"**how..how are we doing this.." Beck walked over fidgeting with his hands.. He knew jade was a little weird but this had to be the weirdest thing he'd ever done.**

"**easy..take your shirt off..." Jade said with a smile holding the bobby pin to the flame of the lighter.**

**Beck pulled his shirt over his head showing his hard, hairless tanned chest.**

"**Okay now what?" Beck asked a little scared.**

"**turn around.." Jade made a spinning motion with her hands. Taking the lighter off the bobby pin**

**Beck turned around timidly.**

"**I'm just going to do a quick J okay? Right here..." Jade pointed to the right shoulder blade of his back.**

**Beck nodded.. understanding the branding process a little.**

"**you ready?" jade asked her voice a tad to excited. She'd been waiting to do this forever.**

"**wait.. I don't Ahh.." Beck let out as the hot bobby pin touched his skin in a quick sweeping motion. From what he could make out it was a cursive J.**

"**Jade what the f-fuck.." His face was fixed with a look of pain. It must had really hurt. Beck never cursed for no good reason.**

"**2 more swipes and your done I've been practicing.." Jade said proudly lighting up the bobby pin again.**

**Beck took in deep breaths.**

"**okay..okay.." he tensed up for the next swipe ignoring the burning sensation on his back.**

**Jade made another one... beck let out another pained gasp.**

"**Okay.. one more hold still it looks perfect." Jade smiled lighting the bobby pin up again.**

**Beck tensed and closed his eyes as jade made the final swipe.**

**Beck screamed out.. biting his lip drawing blood.**

"**I'm done..I'm done.. are you okay?" Jade said moving in front of him. sincere concern on her face. Going from his eyes to his his bleeding lip.**

"**yeah just.. hurts..but I'll manage " beck grinned at her.**

**Jade didn't know what came over her..she just kissed him.**

**She pushed him further in his seat sucking on his bottom lip. Beck barely had time to react before her hands lifted his hands to her hips. She was moving and grinding against him. **

**Beck slanted his mouth over hers.. sliding his tongue in her mouth. This wasn't the farthest they had went but it was the first time jade had her hips pressed to his. He could feel him self getting harder at each grind. He was holding her so tight to him he thought she'd have bruises on her pale skin.**

**He had no idea what he'd done to get this reaction from her but he loved It.**

"**you were bleeding.." Jade said embarrassingly as she stood back and slid off. Noticing how far things were getting. It was just the sight of beck in control..of having a handle on things that made her want to jump him.**

**Beck had a hazy look in his eyes and a goofy grin.**

"**your turn." he said grabbing the lighter.**

Jade shivered a the thought of the moment. It was extremely pleasurable and painful. The letter 'B' isn't as easy as the letter 'J'. which is probably why it took hers longer to heal

Jade looked to cat who was nodding off on the already sleeping Robbie's shoulder.

Once cat was out she was out. It must be because she used up all of her energy doing extra stuff the reason she was extremely hard to wake up.

She looked at her phone. It was 11:15. She had to get home but cat was her ride. She looked so peaceful she hated to wake her up. She hated trying to wake her up and Tori didn't have a drivers license so she rode with Andre. The two were done by the water laughing and screaming. To wrapped up in their own thing to really be bothered.

Then there was beck.

She shook her head. No way in hell. No way in heaven.. no way anywhere she would ask beck for a ride. She didn't care if it was 3 am. She looked at her now vibrating phone. Like the gods were conspiring against her.

MOM:

Jadelyn where are you?

Jade blanched looking over to cat. She had to get home now.

"cat...Cat.." She began in a whisper. Shoving her shoulder. Cat snuggled closer to Robbie falling back into sleep.

"Cat..Cat wake up you lazy.." Jade stopped when she heard the arrogant chuckling of a certain moron.

"what's so funny.." Jade said scowling at the laughing boy.

"Nothing..Nothing please go ahead.." Beck held his hands out to cat and Robbie.

"Whatever... I have to get home she's my ride so.." Jade turned away tapping cat again.

"No.. I don't wanna ride your unicorn..it's too tall.." Cat said pushing jade away and gripping Robbie still sleeping.

Beck busted out in laughter.

"Shut..up.." Jade said gritting her teeth.

"or what? You'll make me ride your unicorn?" Beck laughed harder.

"Fine if cat won't wake up..I'll.. I'll walk it.." Jade grabbed cat's bikini wrap and her flip flops.

"your going to walk it?" Beck said still smiling but standing up with her. Brushing the sand off his shorts.

"why do you care it's none of your business.." Jade said brushing her self off and wrapping the wrap around her lower half.

"I can't let you walk home.." Beck said grabbing his beach bag.

"Your not letting me do anything." Jade said storming away. The sounds of Andre and tori getting softer and softer.

"Jade..JADE wait up.." Beck ran after her trying to keep up with her pace.

"let me drive you.." Beck said holding out his keys.

"when hell freezes over." Jade laughed walking onto the parking lot.

"Stop being so difficult just let me drive you.." Beck said standing in front of her.

"No.. I don't need your help.." Jade said trying to sidestep him

"Come on it'll be way faster..." Beck argued running his hand through his hair.

"I like the exercise.." Jade retorted moving to walk around beck.

Beck's face fell. "you like the exercise? Really?" Beck was walking beside her.

There was no way he was letting her walk home by herself. It was a11:00 at night, she was in a tiny bikini and the neighbor around the beach was sketchy enough. But there was no talking jade out of it... he knew that by now..he needed to take action.

Beck touched her waist before lifting her

"Leave me alon- hey HEY let me go KIDNAPPER...KIDDNAPER... RAPIST... this man is a KIDNAPPER RAPIST!" Jade was belting as loud as she could and flailing around. Mid sentence beck picked her up hauling her toward his truck.

"Put me the fuck down NOW!...Put me down.. PUT ME DOWN..." Jade punched at beck's shoulders and head.

Beck tried his best to bob and weave catching a few of the punches in the neck. But he managed to make it to the truck now all he had to do was open the door.

"Jade.. stop punching... me.. and shut up" He said struggling to hold her and put the key in the lock.

"Put me down then.." Jade was out of breath..her hair a mess and her top to her bathing suit riding up.

"no.." Beck said flinging the door open and shoving her inside.

Jade kicked her feet at the door trying her best to push beck away from the it and slide out.

Beck leaned his body weight against the door finally getting it closed and locking it with the remote attached to his keys.

Jade banged a the the door trying to pull the lock up with her nails hurriedly.

Beck had to think about how he was going to do this. He didn't think it would be so much trouble taking her home. What if she attacked him while he was driving? She wasn't that crazy..was she?

He slid the key into the lock of the drivers side door and opened it quickly before closing and locking it behind him.

He sat back panting. This was more work then he realized. He looked over to jade who was still trying to pry the automatic lock from it's hole in the door.

"stop..jade." Beck said with tired eyes.

"No let me out of this car.. your kidnapping me...this is illegal you know..: Jade spat over his shoulder pulling out her phone.

"I should call the police." She smiled unlocking her phone.

"Seriously? All I want to do is take you home..." Beck turned to her.

"all I want to do is walk." Jade threw back crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't walk home alone at almost midnight...wearing nothing but a bikini. I'm not letting you walk home at almost midnight wearing nothing but a bikini." Beck said putting the key in the ignition.

"why do you care if I walk home in a bikini or not.." Jade said playing with the lock on the door some more. She could sense what was coming. Total confrontation...and complete awkward conversation.

"I just do okay?" Beck said turning to look at her playing with the lock. He just cranked the car up and pulled out of the parking lot with a sigh.

"just let me out it's not too late.." Jade said in a surrendering tone.

"No..now put your seat belt on and shut up..." Beck said a little heated.

Jade clenched and unclenched her fists. Trying to control her self.

"what did you say?" Jade said narrowing her eyes.

"you heard me..firstly I'm not getting a ticket for you and secondly..your being overly annoying. I get it your still mad at me..everyone get's it.. there's no use in you over insinuating that you're mad at me...so just be quiet and let me do this one nice thing for you.." Beck said banging on the steering wheel.

Jade sat back. Her eyes wide.

"whatever.." She huffed staring out the window a the night lights.

Beck waited a couple minute before speaking up finally ruining the silence of the car. "Listen jade I-" Beck tried but was cut off.

"no talking.. I may be here against my will but I don't have to listen to you try and explain things..or come up with an excuse after all this time..so no talking..even if it's not about the current lingering drama..no talking..at all.." Jade said putting her head back to the window abruptly shutting beck up for a moment anyway.

"then how am I supposed to know where you live?" Beck threw back making a turn off the exit to get back into town.

"well isn't this ironic?" Jade chuckled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you stop joking around and just tell me your address or something..anything that'll get you home an outta here faster.." Beck half screamed.

Just like that they were fighting again.

"if you didn't want to drive me home why did you offer?" Jade asked hands uncrossed ready to swing.

"Because I didn't know.." Beck stopped him self.. before he finished the sentence. "never mind.." He continued.

"No you didn't know what?" Jade said urging him on.

"I said never mind..just tell me how to get to your house." beck's voice sounded tired.

"No tell me ...you didn't know what?" Jade's chest was pressed tight against the seat belt as she leaned over to get in his face.

"I didn't know you were still the same bitter person..there you happy I said it.." Beck yelled. Looking over at jade how was just smiling.

"Aww come on beck that's not what you were going to say..get real..in your mind you were going to say.. " Jade put on her fake beck voice. "I didn't know you were the same bitter bitch.." Jade said grumbled.

"don't act like you didn't know this was coming.." Jade said looking out the window.

"what was coming?" Beck said stopping at a red light.

"this..this blow out which is why I don't want to talk to you.. why I didn't even want to be near you...1123 cherry-ville lane is my address now leave me alone." Jade tried to turn her body as far away from beck as possible. Hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Beck pressed on the gas. He wanted to control his temper a bit. When he was angry he drove angry. Jade was being such a child about everything. Literally. Okay what he done was wrong but it wasn't that wrong right?

Thousands of boyfriends cheat and there girlfriends forgive them.

_'but that doesn't make it right..' _ his mind chipped in. HE was right. But jade wanting to avoid getting past it wasn't the right choice either.

Beck sighed audibly. There was a long way until they got to jade's house. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It felt like the tension in the air was going to break. Honestly he was regretting his invitation to help.

It was just at the time she looked so harmless so lost... well to him anyway... but now he was realizing she was the same cutthroat girl who pushed another girl down the stairs on her birthday. The same girl who attacked him at a random house party 2 years ago and then left.

She was the same throughout.

_'and you love it' _ His mind said again. Some part of that was true...

he loved how she remained the same aggressive strong person after all these years. But was it too much?

Beck's head was starting to hurt. He'd been driving on autopilot for the past 15 minutes. He looked over to jade who's head was leaning against the window sleeping.

Beck looked at the road and looked at jade. He couldn't help it. It'd been so long since he'd seen her up close.

He reached out a hand to touch her arm but was distracted by beaming lights in his eyes... Beck pulled away and looked forward at approaching head lights.. on the wrong side of the street. On his side of the street,

The car was speeding and swerving snapping Beck to attention. Beck swerved the car to move out of the way. Honking his horn. Trying to get the other car to move.

"MOVE...MOVE..GO..GO" he was shouting his car only got so far to the side and it wasn't enough. The oncoming car smashing his and shoving them past the guard rail and down the side of a steep hill. Beck was grunting and moving trying to control the car from hitting any trees which was inevitable.

But they hadn't hit head on with one yet...

"JADE..JADE..JADE!" Beck was screaming surprised she could sleep through it all. Her body jolted awake. Fear filling her eyes.. when she realized the situation.

"BECK..What did you do.." She was yelling. Her hand bracing her self on the roof of the car. Despite all the chaos going on around her she was still jade.. Beck couldn't retort he was having trouble controlling the car. He'd hit his head a couple of times on the roof and was bleeding... as well as jade who's window had been busted out causing her to scream and Beck to advert his attention her and not the railing that cut off the large lake.

"Beck look out.." Jade screamed. Beck only had a second to see the approaching water before they smashed into it. His head hitting the steering wheel and jade hitting the dashboard.

A:N So there's the next chapter... hope you guys liked it.. sorry about the cliffy.. you know I figured to balance out all the dialogue in this chapter there should be some action so..here you go. :D **READ AND REVIEW**

**and sign that petition!**


	5. Down and out

A:N YAY! Another chapter.. it's a lot of dialogue but that's to be expected right? Anyway this blonde squad episode is looking great and the good news is if the sources are right there's only one more episode until **TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE! **So pumped...

also have you guys heard about the **petition** to **stop the destruction of **... the site is going to **delete any work with crazy violence and sexual content**! Here's the **link** if you need it.. lets fix this crazy mess. P.s. Uh the link I gave last time messed up so if you want the full here it is..just get rid of the spaces.. :D

www. Change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

WARNING: .SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES...

**Previously..**

"_Beck look out.." Jade screamed. Beck only had a second to see the approaching water before they smashed into it. His head hitting the steering wheel and jade hitting the dashboard._

_**Lyric inspiration:**_

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on... regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all..nothings like before. ~Utada, Simple and clean._

_**Now lets get on with it! **_

Beck looked around the sunken car. There was a bit of air at the top. His head hurt like a bitch but he wasn't out of it yet. He moved his neck moved up ward to catch the last bit of air before it turned to water. He could feel his lungs on fire and the darkness ebbing at the edge of his vision.

All his mind was thinking about was JADE.

He looked over at her. She had blood coming form her arm and forehead. Her limbs floating loosely in the water... she was unconscious.

Beck unsnapped his seat belt and reached for hers. Having trouble getting it undone.. the darkness was getting closer and closer around his vision.

Her hair was everywhere surrounding him. He finally got it undone. Moving at lightening speed.

The car was moving further and further down. His chest hurt more and more. He had to hold on.

Hold on for her.

He looked to the windshield moving against the gear shift so he could kick it out ward. Moving to grab jade and wasting no time.

His mind switched form chanting "JADE JADE JADE " to chanting "PLAESE BE OKAY PLEASE BE OKAY..." He'd finally gotten her out the car but not the water. His eyes were stinging and he was squinting struggling to hold her in his arms. Everything felt so heavy.

But he'd be damned before he let her go.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder from the piece of the glass that cut from the windshield. he winced before holding jade tighter. He pushed off the rapidly falling hood of the car for leverage in getting him upward.

He used all the strength he had... every last struggling but he was getting somewhere. The darkness he'd been trying so had to fight off was moving quicker now.. he could only see a tiny bit of what looked like light and a figure...

the water was murky and all his sense were shot except the one to protect.

He wanted it so bad... he could feel how close he was..

Jade wasn't moving in his arms.. he hurt everywhere...

things had changed so fast..

his head was spinning but all he wanted to do was get to the top.. get her to the top even if he didn't quiet get there..

he couldn't let it end here... not here.

Not like this..with her in his arms..

He felt tired... but kept moving forward.

Jade was starting to slip... his grip was sliding.

He felt it.. the top of his head reach the surface...

He could only see a little bit.. moving for the shore line.. there was 2 people waiting...screaming and yelling.

All he was focused on was the shore.. getting her to the shore...

he kept going..moving until he reached sand. Moving out of the water to lay her down. The people coming up to him circling him and her.

He could hear the sirens above him. All around him and people talking to him but he didn't care.

He looked at jade.. her face wet and paler then usual.. her hair sprayed out all around. All the makeup erased form her face.

He was feeling dizzy...taking in as much air as he could in such small moments..

"Help is coming son.. Just hold on.." The man to his side said to him quickly.

Beck shook it off falling over jade...

He spoke.. he didn't even realize his own voice.

"please be okay.." He sobbed out in all the confusion he said the only thing on his mind..

"please.. I love you.." he said again... gripping onto her tightly.

The last thing he remembered was someone pushing him back rushing to her and a light hitting his face before the darkness covered him.

"Jade? Jade?" Jade looked around in the complete darkness. She could hear her name... but she couldn't see anything.

She stood up in the darkness..feeling around for something...anything.

"Jade..Jade?" Her head snapped to what she assumed was up. Last thing she remembered was beck waking her up , the car going crazy and then the window of the car smashing inward.

What the fuck happened?

Oh no.

Was this hell? Did she die? Oh shit..

she started moving faster whipping her head around to look for anything...

"JADE..JADE?" her name was getting louder..it sounded drowned out like it was covered.

Who was it?

Was it the devil? Was this her hell? Having someone annoying call her name out for eternity without ever finding out who it was? Or ever going anywhere?

She was getting a bit scared..okay a lot scared. she'd been moving and feeling around in this abyss for at least an hour... but nothing.

"JADE.." She stopped again.. it like the voice was becoming clearer...she could hear it better to.

It was beck..

"BECK?" She shouted out looking for something anything hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness...

maybe she'd wake up... and it'd be a dream a horrible horrible dream.

"JADE?" it answered back..she had to be close.. now it was so loud in her ears like it was surrounding her..

"Beck? Please? Beck?" She was panicking … it was like he was running to nowhere.. her heart was beating faster.

her legs where starting to hurt she picked up the pace... before her whole body gave out.

"JADE?..JADE?" It was thrumming in her ears now.. his voice so clear like salvation. Her eyes flicked over to something that looked like light.

She moved toward it.. but wait wasn't the light bad? She slowed.

In every cliché movie it was always "stay away from the light?" she stopped in her tracks...

to afraid to move..to afraid to do anything.. her hands were shaking by her side.. her legs were tired.. her body was tired.

Was this it? Where ever this place was she was sure it held her final moments.

She'd never get to see Beck again. Never tell him off.. never tell him everything she wanted to say.. never tell him she still was in absolute love with him. Maybe it was time to give up...

No.

She wasn't going to just sit down and wait...

She was still Jade fucking West.

She started moving toward it again. Moving toward the light that was either life or death.

"Jade?" beck's voice was softer now.. and the light was getting bigger...and brighter.

She knew it.. like very cliché she just had to "believe in her self" She almost chuckled. But It was getting harder for her to breath now.. the closer the light got..

"JADE?" Beck was loud again like thunder across the black sky.

The light was so close.. but she couldn't.. she couldn't do it..

She fell to her hands and knees trying to crawl..

"I can't..beck I can't..." She could feel the tale-tale signs of tears stinging her eyes.

"Jade.." Beck voice was a whisper.

The light was hurting her eyes. She held her hand up to to try and shield it..try and do anything...to protect herself.

this was it..

this was it.. just take it jade..take it like you've taken everything in life.. and if your going to go out..go out in BANG.

Jade reached forward using the rest of her strength and punched.. her fist flinging into the light and her wrist was caught by a tan hand.

Her eyes got wide. The hand pulled her toward the light calling beck calling her name.

"JADE."

Jade shut her eyes. The light becoming to bright.

"Jade?" Beck said from the chair across from her bed side.

Jade's ears were no longer filled with beck's voice but beck's voice and a constant beep sound.

She snapped her eyes open looking up at a white ceiling..with ugly tiles.

Her throat was dry.. she couldn't lift her head much but enough to look in the eyes of beck. His face was full of worry and fear. He looked exhausted and he had a bandage around his head.

"Beck?" She licked her lips when the words got out. Even her tongue was dry.

"Jade? Holy shit.." He exclaimed surprised half laughing. He was moving his chair closer to her bed.

She looked to his hand entwined with hers.

"Doctor..nurse..somebody ..anybody...she's awake..she's awake." Beck said moving to her to look at her directly.

"Awake?" She said confused...she'd been awake the whole time right?

"Beck you can't keep calling people in whenever she says words..it's normal for her..to" the nurse didn't finish as she got close enough to see the blue of jade's eyes..

"Oh..my..Doctor Doctor..she's awake.." The nurse ran out.

Beck held jade's hand closer to him.

"What the hell happened." Her voice was cracked. It made beck wince.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry!" He said kissing her hand.

"What happened?" she said again trying to sit up. Flinching as she did.

Beck stopped her.

"Lay back..I'll tell you just lay back..rest.." Beck said pushing her shoulders gently.

There heads turned as Cat busted through the door with the doctor at her heels.

"Ma'am you can't be in here until we finish giving with her..." He said trying to stop cat.

"No Let me see her..let me see if she's okay!" she said pushing past the doctor to beck's side.

She stopped when she saw jade awake.

"Jade" cat said in a half whisper. Her face full of relief and sadness

"What no loud excited greeting?" Jade half chuckled swallowing hard.

Cat shook her head 'no'... tears about to fall out her eyes. She looked anywhere but at jade.

"Don't do it.." Jade said in a dry voice. Trying to get cat distracted.

Cat shook her head again. "I can't stop it... " She half smiled tears flowing down her face. When she finally caught a look at jade.

Tori came up beside her with the same expression along with Robbie and lastly Andre.

"everyone stop crying..geez" she said smiling a bit.

"at least she hasn't lost her attitude." Andre said comforting Tori and cat.

Beck was silent watching everyone's reactions...

them crying was to be expected. Especially cat.

He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't want to display here. In front of everyone. They had depended on him to be the rock. The comforter. He hadn't really had time to deal with anything himself after he was cleared to go.

A cut, banged up head, and some bruised ribs.. nothing big.

But jade.. Jade was different.

Her mom flooded in the room with beck's parents making the doctor sigh louder. Ads if the small room couldn't get anymore crowded.

"Jadelyn!" she ran to the less crowded side of the bed. Grabbing her hand.

"Mom?" Jade was confused.. her mom was usually at work.

"Yeah baby I'm here.." Her mom had tear tracks on her face petting jade's hair.

"I'm here..you know that right? I'm always here for you?" Her mother said hugging closely to jade.

"yeah mom.." Jade let out getting annoyed with all the attention quickly. Beck's parents stood to the side patting jade's mother on the back.

"Everyone..really I know it's been a tough 3 weeks but I need to give her a check up before anything.." the doctor said trying to usher the people out.

"3 weeks? What do you mean 3 weeks?" Jade said trying to sit up against everyone's wishes. Her voice returning a bit back to normal. She turned to look and see hwy her arm was killing her.

It was hooked up hanging over the bed

"what happened to my arm?" She screeched. Looking around at everyone. She was in pain..she was confused and she was thirsty.

"Jade..jade.. just calm down please..." Beck said laying her back down. "I'll explain everything just please... " His eyes held a look of desperation.

Since when did Beck beg?

Jade leaned back a bit swallowing trying to soothe the burning in her throat. She decided not to say anything and nodded . lying back down listening to the heart monitors beeping.

Wondering to her self..

what happened.

They all stood outside of the door..pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out.

Tori was in Andre's arms and cat was by the soda machine with Robbie. His parents were beside him. Everyone was paired off... except for beck of course

There was a commotion at the end of the hall where jade's mother was. They'd heard her yelling on the phone for the past 15 minutes now she was yelling at someone who had arrived.

Jade's voice was the sound of her mothers. Loud and piercing.

"How could you not run in there? How could you not see her? But you brought them?" they all heard jade's mothers voice clearly from down the hall.

"I didn't want to put her in shock Vivian!" a unrecognizable man voice bellowed out.

"That's no excuse and you know it Hunter.." jade's mother walked around the corner her blonde hair flowing behind her. Her heels clicking loud on the hospital tile.

Everyone avoided eye contact.. acting like they weren't ease-dropping. Right behind her was a man with brown hair. He was tallish with a black suit on a pained expression on his face.

"this isn't over.." He said making jade's mother turn around.

"It is over.. don't come at me like you have the right.. when you don't you lost that 10 years ago!" She screamed in his face making everyone back away as far as they could. " I don't care what you've done in the past.." she finished off.

"well under your supervision you've managed to turn her into some kind of ridiculously dressed rebel with crazy hair, piercings and tattoos not to mention all the other things... now look at her in a hospital bed..again" He screamed back.

Beck was confused all what other things. When else had she been in a hospital?

Jade's mother slapped the man across the face.

"How dare you! I gave her option's I let her do what she desired within reason we've been happier without you! You have no idea how hard it is to be a single parent... and some father you turned out to be.." She said moving to sit down and cross her legs.

The man stood there silent before walking off back down the hallway.

"Yeah! Go ahead and leave that's all your good for!" Jade's mother screamed down the hallway.

Beck looked to his parents who looked at him and shook their head.

The universal sign for not right now.

Beck nodded and continued to pace in a circle.

now that it was silent all he could think about was jade. The pat couple of weeks was the first time he saw her in 2 years.

There was that incident at Cory Frankfort house party but after that he hadn't seen her anywhere. When he woke up that next morning all he thought about was jade Was she okay..as she scared.. did she walk home alone? Where did she go, who'd she go with?

Beck was a wreck. He just wanted to see jade... they'd talk about everything alter..righ tnow he just wanted to know how she was.

He knew how much she hated hospitals.. all most as much as she hated the word 'moist'. He smiled a bit before thinking at the matter at hand.

He'd barely gotten her out the car in time...

the doctor said another minute and she would have either been brain dead or just dead.

He congratulated beck. But beck didn't feel like a hero.

Everyday since the accident the cops told him they were looking for the guy..over and over, everyday, they said the same thing to the point when he just wanted to scream.

But he didn't he felt powerless as he watched jade lay in the hospital bed..

she occasionally said words..or gripped his hand tighter when he talked to her.

he'd missed a week of school just to stay with her. sleeping the chair was not good for his ribs.. the doctor informed him at least a million times but he didn't care.

When jade's mother wasn't there.. and even when she was there beck was there.

Her mother was shocked and angry at first about everything that happened but soon she started excepting that he'd never give up on seeing jade and the car accident was NOT his fault what's so ever.

So what he had to show her the police report and the traffic light camera video to assure her it wasn't his fault. That he wasn't drunk or high but she eased up on him.. even let have permission to stay nights...

The doctor said after week 2 there was a possibility of her not waking up.

beck and his mother were there to comfort jade's mom through everything..she didn't care what it took or how much money she just wanted her daughter back.

Beck could feel all the bottled up emotions raising inside of him... about to spill or explode.

Ticking..ticking away..

"Okay.." the doctor said opening the door.

Everyone ran over at the same time.

"whoa whoa.. now.." he doctor pulled out his clipboard.

"She's is in perfect mental health." He started with. Jade's mom let out a sigh of relief.

"She's perfectly normal actually except the broken arm and a few cuts.. it's a surprising miracle...she has some throat lacerations that will be easily healed and as I had to tell her a million times in the check up.. it WILL not DAMAGE her singing or her ability to ACT."

They heard jade in the back ground..

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER.." She said her voice a bit raspy.

Everyone laughed .. the smile finally reaching their eyes for once.

"She can go home in a day or so.. we want to keep her to make some routine observations..and if she's up for it.. you guys can come in now.." The doctor said moving back as the herd of people pushed past him into the room.

The doctor closed the door with a smile leaving them all alone.

"Did I hear you arguing with dad outside?" Jade said still looking at the ceiling.

Her mother shuddered a bit before answering.

"yeah he'll be in, in a minute.." She said with an annoyed look.

It was funny how much she looked like jade.

"Great." jade said sarcastically turning her head to look at beck.

The room was finally empty minus beck...

He'd stayed behind.. he knew jade wanted to know what happened.

Her father hadn't been in yet but jade insisted there was no time to wait on him it was like waiting on forever

"Now will you tell me what happened?" all the sass was out of her voice. She was getting tired.

Beck sighed grabbing her hand before talking. His mind was racing and so was his heart.

Jade wanted to jerk away but decided to let it stay for now. She missed this feeling.

"I was driving you home from the beach.. against your will ,you might add, and you fell asleep.." Beck said with a goofy smile that made jade smile.

"umm there was a drunk driver..." He said his voice sounding dry. It was almost like he was reliving it in his mind. Jade's eyebrows knotted together.

"He was on the wrong side of the street.. I avoided him..for the most part you know not getting in a major crash or anything but we side collided and their car pushed us over the guard rail. We were rolling ,still upright, down a hill I was dodging trees the best way I knew how.. "

He stopped to take a breath his hand getting sweaty jade just ignored it.

"you woke up screaming.. your window broke I looked over and before I knew it we were in the lake." Beck said lifting his eyes to meet her.

Jade's eyes were wide.

"A lake?" She repeated it was like a scene out of a action movie.

"Yeah.. I bumped my head on the roof and remained conscious but you bumped your head on the dash and was out like a light.."

"Yeah for 3 fucking weeks!" She said cutting in. Beck laughed.

"yeah so I got you and I brought you up to the shore.. then I collapsed beside you and the next thing I knew I was at the hospital...all I got was a banged up head..a few bruised ribs and a cut. The doctors said the lack of oxygen plus the initial bump to your head caused you to be in a comma"

Jade nodded..

"a Comma?" She repeated trying to digest everything.

"yeah.." beck sighed gauging her reaction.

"I've been in this hospital for 3 weeks...you brought me to shore.. out of your sinking car?" Jade looked around..

"Yes." Beck said again.

"well...how exciting." Jade said finally giving beck a small smile.

Beck sat quiet. His eyes were glazed over.. which meant only one thing he was thinking.

"what are you thinking about?"Jade said slowly.

"It's just.." He started..taking in a deep breath..

" I didn't know if I could get you out in time...and.." beck stood up un-linking their hands. To move freely around the room..

"you were just sitting there life less in my arms … what If I didn't make it out the car? What if I had been unconscious too then we'd both be dead... you were bleeding and.. a minute.. the doctor said a minute later you'd be dead..all because I wanted to give you a ride home."

Jade could tell he was getting madder and madder at himself.

"beck it's okay I-" Jade started..

"NO! It's not okay... If you would've died.. if anything worse would have happened to you I swear to god.." He punched the wall all the emotions bubbling over.

He had tears running down his face.

"Beck it's okay really." Jade wasn't used to seeing him like this.

He walked over to her... she could see him fully.. the hurt in his eyes.

"It's not.. it really isn't and I'm so sorry..Jade.. I'm so sorry about everything... I don't care how I sound right now or how I look cause GOD!" He took in a breath.

"you woke up! You woke up and your perfectly fine and I'm so stupid..." he said kneeling at her bed side.

"I'm so sorry about everything..all of this all of whatever is between us I'm sorry.. your all I could think about.. before this even happened before I was transferred to Hollywood arts.. when it happened I made sure I'd never leave your bed so I was the first person you saw...

I was here everyday talking to you.. and some times I swear you'd talk back to me... I've been in this chair for only god knows how long jade.. and I just.." He collapsed his head laying on her lap..

"I just love you.." He said finally. His breathing coming in pants.

Jade's hurt at his words...

she felt stupid not to believe that he actually still cared about her..

" I love you so much and I probably lost every right I have to say it I know I have but I just I have to tell you now in case I never get to tell you again ya know?" He was looking to her eyes.

Beck bared his soul to her.

Jade nodded her eyes getting cloudy.

"I know.. I know.." She said trying not to break. Trying not to cry in front of him.

Her hand came to play with his hair...

".Beck I-I" Jade was cut off by the opening of the room door. Her and beck's head looked toward the man beck had seen arguing with jade's mother in the hallway.

Jade's dad he presumed.

Jade has his eyes and his annoyed look.

"Sorry if I interrupted a moment.." He said flatly as beck rushed to stand up.

"no..sir you-" Jade cut beck off.

"You did..but hey you ruin everything usually so what will it be this time?" Jade said turning away form him and looking at the heart monitor.

"Can we talk Jadelyn? Alone?" Her father said in a suggestive tone.

"Sure but beck stays.." Jade let out looking toward a embarrassed beck.

Beck didn't want to be in the middle of anything especially not a long confrontation coming. Ironic huh?

Jade's dad hadn't been around for god knows how long. Beck was there when he left looking out his room window at the car slowly drive down the street with jade's mother throwing things at it as it went and jade holding her mothers hand.

The destruction of a family.

"I really don't think.." Beck said giving jade a worried look.

"nonsense..beck's been here for everything else he can be here now..dad you remember beck?" Jade said pointing to the flustered kid in the corner.

"Yes..the little tan who from next door his mother made wonderful cake. Also the guy who gt my daughter pre-" Jade's father was about to rant before jade cut him off.

"Anyway you came to talk." Jade hurriedly cut him off.

"you came to speak..then speak.." Jade said again staring right into her fathers eyes. Beck watched him fidget a moment before talking. Jade's glare could de-reail anyone.

"Listen Jadelyn I know things have been hard for you and your mother the past few-" He tried to get out.

"damn right they were..: jade interrupted. "but no please go on with whatever bullshit excuse you have as to why you left us..or mostly her..because quiet frankly I've done well without you.." Jade kept her gaze.

"Listen here you will not talk to your father this way!" jade's dad said moving closer into the room anger written all over his face... or was it rage...

"I wouldn't speak to my father that way if he was here but he isn't so I guess I can talk any kind of way I want now can't I?" Jade was moving to sit up. Beck was too lost in the argument to protest.

"You ungrateful little bi-" Jade's father was at the edge of the bed beck was about to cut in.. when the door opened again making everyone look up.

"Great who is it now?" Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Dad?" Jade couldn't see past her father. Who was it? Who was it calling her father dad? She looked to beck who had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Not now hunny I'm in the middle of something." Jade's father moved from the front of the bed. The person was turned and jade could only see blonde hair.

Jade squinted her eyes. This better not have been who she thought it was...

Beck stood to stand beside jade.

"who the hell.." Jade said.

"Great a daughter you're never around for is hurt and you bring your new daughter with you to the fucking hospital...get out.." Jade said finally clenching her good fist by her side.

"Jadelyn we need to talk." The man was trying to usher the blonde out of the room.

"Jadelyn?" The girl said in an annoyed voice... "You mean jade?" She said turning fully around...

Jade knew that voice anywhere.. her eyes widened in rage. Her nails dug into her palm.

"now Alyssa..you need to go I have to take care of things" Jade's father..or Alyssa's father said.

"you don't have to take care of anything.. your leaving" Jade said trying not to move from her spot on the bed. But it was getting increasingly harder. Beck held her back holding her hand.

"And is that beck?" Her voice rang through the hospital room. She looked at beck and jade in disbelief.

"That's my name.." Beck chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Alyssa really I have to talk to jade so if you could just.." Jade's father tried again.

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it.. I don't want you sympathy..or your judgment I don't want you solace..your apology whatever it is you came to give me I don't want it..now take yourself..your disgrace of a daughter and leave before I have someone do it for you.." jade said huffing... the heart monitor In the room going off the charts.

Beck looked at jade. He'd never seen her so mad..ever.

It was starting to make beck a little mad himself. Since when was it okay to bring your new family to see a daughter you haven't talked to in 10 years?

"Jade you may not like it but.." Her father was in mid-sentence before beck cut him off.

"then get out.. if jade's not going to like it then leave because as you can see she's in no shape to take any of your shit now.." Beck said moving to stand in the middle of the room between jade's bed and the door.

Jade's eyes lit up.

"Oh my it seems beck's got a back bone and turned into a man.." alyssa chuckled form the other side of the door.

Jade's face fell.

"Yeah and it seems you've got an std and turned into a slut! No wait you were like that before." Jade spat from around beck.

"You will not talk to her that way!" Her father interjected.

"I'll talk to her anyway I damn please now leave.." Jade said at her breaking point.

"Or what?" Alyssa shock back from around her father.

"She said get out.." Beck said clenching his fists at his side. His voice an octave lower. He was tried of listening to this shit. He took a step closer to jade's father..

Beck wasn't usually a fighter but in this circumstance he'd surly throw down...

"Whoa whoa..tiger.." Jade's father held his hands up. A vindictive smile on his face.

"We're leaving we're leaving..Jade call down your lap dog and know this... we'll have to talk sooner or later."

"Later" Jade said laying back down in her bed. She heard the click of the door before beck came back to her side.

Jade was trying to even out her breathing..control herself.

" I swear I didn't know.." beck said finally his hand on his neck.

"I believe you.." Jade said. Her voice back to its softer tone. She was contemplating telling beck something no one knew about except her mother and her father...

Something she knew would change the things.. something that had changed her life in the pat two years.

"there's something I have to tell you.." Jade said her eyes looking directly into his...

A:N So there we go.. the next chapter.. don't forget to sign the **petition** and **review**... I'm a little torn about how I should go about the news jade's going to tell beck but I'll figure it out..eventually.


	6. Tell me about everything

A:N YAY! I'm pumping out chapters so quick... I don;t even know.. but anyway I hope you guys like the update and don't forget:

the **petition** to **stop the destruction of **... the site is going to **delete any work with crazy violence and sexual content**! Here's the **link** if you need it.. lets fix this crazy mess. P.s. Uh the link I gave last time messed up so if you want the full here it is..just get rid of the spaces.. :D

www. Change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

I had a dream they actually did that and there was like only 1,000 something fanfictions for victorious and I was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But anyway.. yeah so check that petition chizz out.

WARNING: .SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES...

**Previously..**

"_there's something I have to tell you.." Jade said her eyes looking directly into his..._

_**Lyric inspiration:**_

"_I just now go the feeling that were meeting for the first time." ~ the script (for the firs time)_

_**Now back to the show.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

(Flashback. The Cory Frankfurt party. 10th grade)

_Beck walked into the large house with a smile on his face accompanied by Andre. They'd heard this was going to be the party of the semester and even if he didn't know the kid who was throwing it, it's not like it was an invite only party right?_

"_Beck man are you sure it's cool that were here.. if my grandma finds out I even went a party I'm dead.." Andre said looking around every corner as if his grandma had followed them all the way here._

"_yeah it's cool just act cool..besides I'm sure this Cory guy doesn't know all these people." Beck said pointing around to the people on the stairs making out and dancing...then the people on the balcony dancing and drinking, then the people in the living room, by the pool outside, and in the kitchen..._

"_And that's minus all the upstairs rooms." He said over the thriving music. Moving to a table in the middle of the room to garb him and Andre a drink._

"_You're probably right.." Andre said shaking his head and taking a sip of the purple drink and then cringing.. He wasn't used to the feeling of the burning sensation that came with it._

"_I usually am man..now lets go mingle around.." Beck said pointing toward the kitchen._

_The two got out of site just in time for jade and cat to walk through the door._

"_I doubt Cory knows all these people." Jade said to a giggling cat who was just excited to be getting out of the house and that jade let her hang out._

"_I don't know I mean my brother once threw a party and-" cat was about to go into one of her all too frequent brother stories before jade cut her off._

"_Cat...what did I say?" Jade warned looking around for someone else to hang along with._

"_No brother stories." Cat repeated a little deflated._

"_Good...now I wonder who this Cory is.." Jade said finally._

_Cat beamed. "Oh Cory... he's my cousin.." cat said smiling and twisting her hair around her finger..she saw a guy watching her from across the room._

"_Your cousin?" Jade asked before ca started walking off._

"_Yeah...now I'm leaving.. BYE!" Cat said sweetly before crossing the room.._

"_cat..Cat where are you going.." jade said her voice not stretching across the music._

"_Great." She huffed under her breath trying to cross the room without getting fondled._

_She grabbed a glass of what she was sure wasn't grape punch. Drinking it in before deciding it had to be 4% grape punch and 96% vodka. She sipped on it surveying the room. _

_She occasionally glanced over at cat who was dancing with a guy who looked to be too old for her._

_She shrugged finishing off her drink before she went after another._

_By the time she was satisfied she was having trouble walking. She stumbled against a guy as she tried to walk into the kitchen maybe there was water or something in the fridge._

_The guy gave her a wink which she just shrugged off and kept walking toward what she assumed was the kitchen._

_She had to shove against the door to get through. She was dizzy after the task but stopped her tracks when she did. Some guy was on the table telling some stupid story about Hockey which she would have been interested in if to the guys left wasn't freaking Beckett Oliver._

_She hadn't alerted any attention to herself yet maybe she could just go out the way she came._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Andre looked over from Rodney. His stories were fascinating but without the drinks he was sure they'd be boring as fuck and besides they weren't as fascinating as the all black beauty that just walked in._

"_Beck..Beck man.." Andre said slurred in a whisper drawing beck from his focus._

"_Look what just walked in.." Andre said pointing to he girl in a short dark green dress with hair streaks to match and black pumps._

"_She is so.." Andre was about to finish before beck interjected._

"_Jade?" Beck said a little loudly drawing everyone form the story. He was having trouble seeing just one. It was like his vision was making everything 3._

_Jade froze..she was trying to back out but some idiot was blocking the door. _

"_Jade!" beck said louder putting his drink down trying to make it across the room to her. _

_Jade thought this was it.. all this time spent avoiding him and it would all go to waste. this was something that definitely sobered you up._

_The door let lout.. jade pushed against it and fled the kitchen looking for cat. It seemed there were people everywhere but none of them were cat. The music was thrumming in her ears she was getting somewhat scared which meant It was time to go.. She didn't see cat anywhere and she could hear beck following her. _

_She had to escape now!_

__

_Beck was shocked. That was the only way he could put it.. he hadn't seen jade in forever it felt like and when she left she didn't look like she looked now.. _

_She was taller a little thinner. Her hair was no longer brown with colored streaks but black and curled around her face to frame it perfectly. She wasn't wearing the same makeup style either._

_Her make up actually made her look..hot. Trust him it wasn't the alcohol talking._

"_Jade..Jade.." Beck called out above the music.. he ignored the glares and the stares as he bumped into people and continued to look for her. He stepped over a red head and a guy making out on the floor and look around catching a glimpse of black hair fleeing around the upstairs corner._

_Beck was hesitant to follow.. Jade and stairs didn't very well mix. Which is probably why some of the girls they used to know in middle school who were up there came down holding their disappointed boyfriends hands._

"_No way.. we can do it somewhere else..do you know who that is?" he heard one say as he stumbled up the stairs._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Jade ran into the last room. Ignoring the screeches of some of the girls who ran down stairs. She could care less what her reputation was she just wanted beck to disappear so she could find cat and go home. Back to her beck free life._

"_Jade?" She flinched she could hear him muffled through the door._

"_Jade?" He said again getting closer. She backed up on the bed. Her hand over her mouth as if her life depended on it._

_He was opening every door some of them he wished he didn't but others were empty. He made it to the last door. This had to be it._

_He twisted the knob and walked in._

"_Jade.." Beck said breathlessly. She was sitting on the bed her legs crossed looking away from him._

_Beck walked in closing and locking the door. Which helped silence the music a tad so they could at least talk in a civil tone. Although beck was sure it could be quiet as a mouse and jade still would yell._

"_Jade.." He said again awkwardly . Standing at the foot of the bed._

"_what do you want?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest._

"_it's just.." Beck said not wanting to point out the impending drama._

"_yeah I know.." Jade said. Her heart beating loudly in her chest._

_They both looked at each other for what seemed like ever. Before beck finally crossed the room and kissed her. It took all his courage and strength to make the first move but boy was he glad he did it._

_Jade kissed him back grabbing at the collar of the red flannel shirt. Pulling it off. Leaving beck only in a white wife beater. _

_Beck was more muscular since the last time she saw him. Her hands glided down his hardened arms and moved to his chest. _

_Beck deepened the kiss his hands knotting in her hair. She moaned when he tugged it up a bit making her neck crane back so he could nibble and nip at it._

"_beck.." jade let out in a whisper.. it was weird having his name fall form her lips. But he liked it. He dreamed of having jade this way since before he lost his virginity and every time he was in the "act" of things he would always some how imagine jade. He'd have to watch what he said otherwise he'd moan out her name._

_Beck brought her head back up to look into his eyes. they hadn't changed one bit.. sure there was a piercing there now on her eyebrow but what her eyes held..that hadn't changed at all. He could feel jade's hands at the bottom of his wife beater her fingers playing with the edge as she leaned back in for a kiss._

_She tasted like raspberries and vodka. It was quiet addicting._

_Jade smiled when beck's fingers started to zip down the back of her dress. She didn't know what was making her act this way..maybe it was all the pent up emotion and frustration or the fact that she hadn't found a guy to replace beck since they broke up. She stood so she could shimmy out of her dress standing only in her black shoes..black lacy bra and matching panties. _

_Beck licked his lips. Pulling her by the hips in front of him so he could place open mouth kisses on her chest. Jade pulled at his shirt making him fling it over his head. Jade smiled at his abs. God were they beautiful. She ran her hands up and down his torso making small red lines appear before they slid down to the belt that held his pants up._

_She was timid. This was going to be her first time. With a human being because plastic doesn't count. (__**just a reminder..**__)_

_She unloosed the belt buckle trying to focus. But that's hard to do when there's a guy nibbling on your ear and working his way down. Jade shivered at the feeling of him._

_Beck moved to take the rest of his pants and boxers off leaving him naked and jade surprised. He was nothing like she remembered sure they fooled around in the ladder moments of their relationship and she's seen his like he'd see hers but things were changing he was becoming more of a man._

_Jade absent mindedly swiped her tongue out at him. Old habit. Beck grinned moving back down on the bed to lay her back and kiss down to her bra. Jade unhooked in the back letting beck pull it off her arms before he attacked. He bit and nipped a the little bud making jade's hands fly to his hair. She gasped out and moaned when he sucked particularly hard. The suction leaving her reeling. _

_Beck was looking up at her smiling. Her mouth was parted slightly her breathing coming in pants. He loved it._

_He moved to the next one licking at it before developing it in his mouth. He pulled at it with his teeth moving his head side from side as if he was some kind of lust crazed dog. Jade gasped out. Her voice bouncing off the room walls._

_Beck let her nipple go with a tug before moving down her stomach and to her panties. _

_Jade was wet..there was no lie. She could feel it.. her pussy throbbing in her panties..it was so intense._

_Beck ran his hand along the expanse of the fabric pushing down in certain areas to earn a breath intake from her._

_He hooked his fingers onto either side of them pulling them down slowly like a kid unwrapping presents on Christmas. Jade's head turned away he was going agonizingly slow._

_Beck moved her panties all down her legs and over her heels flinging them in the land of lost clothes._

_He eyed her. Her face was flushed her eyes were closed. Her hands were by her head clenched in half fists. Her thighs were pressed together as if they were trying to keep him out. Her heels were on either side of him._

_Beck moved his hands to lay on her ankles sliding up the creamy smooth skin till he reached her thighs prying them open and continuing to slide up to his goal. Jade let out a gasp as he did so. _

_All beck could think was..god she's wet. His eyes sparkled like a pirate who just struck gold. He leaned down to place a kiss on her inner thigh holding her legs apart as they instinctively tried to clench together.. he scraped his teeth upward to her womanhood. He used his tongue to lick her up and down. Her small cries not enough for him._

_He did it again stopping to move the clit in between his teeth. Jade cried out again this time louder but not loud enough. _

_He moved his fingers in. His mouth sucking on her clit. His fingers plunging into what he thought was the tightest things he's ever been in... not that he;s been in a lot..but it was tighter then what he was comparing it to._

_Jade was trying not to be so loud she really was but when he double teamed her with his fingers and mouth she had to let go. Her lips were red from all the biting. She let out a moan. Beck shoved his fingers further and his mouth bit down. She felt her self clenching around his fingers her clit throbbing in response. _

"_Beck.." She let out her eyes coming open to watch as he played her like a fiddle. He grinned up to her. His eyes holding that predatory look. He attack her pussy face and all he nipped, licked and bit everywhere while moving his fingers. Jade's head laid back again. God was he talented. _

_Her hands fisted in his hair. Pulling at him when she felt her release coming on. It was like her heart was going to beat out of her chest at any moment or she was going to explode with pleasure.._

"_Beck..ahh.." She said arching her hand trying to keep him to her.. but even without them he wasn't going anywhere.._

_She came all over his face... well his mouth.. he smiled..and licked himself clean and then her.. he loved how she tasted on his tongue. But now it was time to get down to it..his dick was harder then ever and weeping for her..literally._

_He pushed jade's legs to a bend and moved over her.. She looked like she was doped up. She had a stupid smirk on her face that showed a bit of teeth. He;d never seen her so content._

_Beck smiled and kissed her. Moving her hips up to his as they battled with their tongues. Beck slanting over her mouth for complete and utter dominance. Jade was biting on his lip lapping at his tongue with hers..._

_She felt the tip of him at her entrance and froze. Beck pulled back to look at her. Jade fidgeted for a moment think about if she would tell him or not. He thought she was going to say something before she kissed him again. He shrugged it off._

_Jade's hands moved to beck's back to bring him closer. She wanted him now more then ever. Maybe if she did it quick he wouldn't notice. She was grinding on any part of him she could get. They were breaking apart here and there to breathe but for the most part they didn't want their mouths off of each other._

_Beck couldn't take it anymore.. her heat was so tempting... she was was so wet and willing. He hadn't seen her in so long. He had all these emotions just bottled up... _

_He pushed in. Groaning as he did. Jade's nails scoring his back with scratches..her eyes clenched closed._

_..she was sure this wasn't his first so why put extra pressure on but god it hurt... hurt like hell._

_Beck was taking a moment to breath...he was actually doing this..actually having sex with jade. The one person he;d fantasied about almost every night._

_Her nails were still digging into his back but it was a small price to pay to feel her heat so tightly around him._

"_Move.." Jade muttered out in what sounded like a pained voice. Beck flinched... she sounded hurt. _

"_jade.." He said worriedly. This wasn't her first time was it? Beck slid out and looked down..._

"_Just move.." She said again. He could see a tear running down her face and a red tinge on his cock._

_That told it all..she hadn't been with anyone..since she left. He took her virginity! he should feel great about that but some how he felt like he cheated her._

"_Beck..honestly it's okay..just move.." Jade said giving him a small smile. Clenching her jaw to deal with the pain._

_Beck nodded before pulling out and moving back in..swiftly.. maybe it would soften the blow. _

_Jade groaned out half pain half pleasure. Her hands tightening on him._

_Beck looked down at her to make sure she was okay before doing it again. Over and over.._

_It was hard to care about if she was comfortable when she was gripping him so tightly. But she wasn't complaining._

_All the pain had left jade. It was replaced with foreign pleasure something she had never felt before._

_Her legs squeezed on either side of him when he hit a certain spot inside her that not even she had found._

"_BECK.." She said arching up toward him. His hands slid to her back to hold her up enough so he could kiss her and not break pace._

_He wanted her first time to be breathtaking and by the looks of it it seemed like he was achieving what he set out to do._

_Her kisses were getting sloppy and her head was moving back and forth. Her breasts bouncing with ever thrust. _

_Beck didn't know how much he could take in all honesty. He was mesmerized by her. Which would make it even harder to wake up in the morning and deal with Andre and Alyssa. He didn't want it to be over too soon but then again he couldn't hold back what he was feeling in that moment._

"_Jade.." He let out in a controlled growl. Her eyes move d up to meet his. Such desire such ferocity._

"_Beck..Beck.." He was constantly hitting that spot over and over and over again... She could feel it building again but it was stronger..her legs were quivering and she had white spots coming up in her vision.._

"_Its okay jade..let it go baby.." Beck said in grunts trying to get her off before himself..._

"_Let it go jade.. Cum for me Jade.. Cum For Me.." Beck growled moving his hand to play with her clit as he increased his speed.. The whole while jade's wails filling the room._

"_Beck..Beck..Oh God.. God..Beck..BECK.." She sobbed against him her body arching painfully as her pussy clenched around him._

_Beck let go a cry in a mix of something like I love you and jade before emptying himself inside of her..._

_Jade felt him hot and sticky. She gasped at the feeling. That along with the after shocks was simply amazing._

_Beck stayed still for what seemed like hours before moving off of her. He didn't know how this would effect things or what this even meant._

_Beck opened his mouth to speak looking to jade but she was already asleep. Beck laid back down and watched her propped up on one hand. He decided not to wake her up just yet. What if this was the last time he saw her? Last time he touched her?_

_He stroked her hair moving her closer to him to mesh with his body ignoring the buzzing coming form his pants pockets across the room. He snuggled beside her and kissed the top of her hair._

_Right now it was all about them._

**(Present)**

Beck gulped. Rubbing his hands on his pants legs. He sat down in the chair he called home for he past couple of weeks. Whatever it was jade had to tell him it wasn't good... or she would've told him sooner. She wouldn't be avoiding his gaze and playing with the scratched up paint on her fingers.

"you remember the Cory Frankfort party.." jade said hesitantly. Breathing deeply in and out. She could help but feel she was making a a huge mistake.

"Yeah actually I remember you and me and we did some things and then I woke up and you were gone..no note..no goodbye..nothing" Beck said a little bitterly.

"I wouldn't have left if your phone wasn't buzzing off in the corner with messages form Aly-" jade stopped her self.

"That's not important." She shook off her anger..she had to tell him this..she had to focus.

Beck nodded "your right..So what about the party.." He tried to further the conversation.

Jade sighed her heart beating quickly in her chest..how was she supposed to tell him?

"You know it was my first time?" Jade stuttered.

Beck nodded his head trying to see where this was going.

"and you may not believe it but ..since then.. I Haven't really been with anybody else.." Jade sounded like she was trying to convince herself of something.

"If you say you haven't then you haven't." beck said trustingly.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush... okay.. you didn't use protection, I wasn't protected and after the party.. 3 months to be exact I found out I was p-pregnant." Jade said in a rush trying to get it all out.

Beck looked confusingly at jade. "what?" He asked again making sure he heard right.

"I got pregnant." jade said again sadly..

"Pregnant..by who?" Beck said like he was trying to digest it all.

"Who else?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"you had a kid..we have a kid?" Beck said dumbfounded.

Jade nodded playing with her finger tips again.

"JADE! That was 2 years ago..." Beck stood up with force making the chair fall backwards and jade cringe.

"2 Years! Really? I have a kid and I've missed 2 years of their life?If it's even mine.." beck said ranting around the room.

"what do you mean if it's mine. You just said you trusted I haven't been with anybody else!" Jade defended.

"Yeah but how do I know that huh?" Beck back attacked.

"Because you were my first and my only.. I wouldn't lie about something like this.. Something this important!" Jade said unbelieving. How could he think she was making it up. It was his.. it had his eyes and his smile..his skin tone. Did he think she was some kind of whore?

"Not everyone moves form body to body like a Alyssa.." Jade finished about to be done with this conversation.

"Where is it?" Beck asked his breathing ragged.

"Where is what?" Jade said looking around.

"My kid.." Beck said loudly.

Jade blanched she really hoped no one from Hollywood arts was out there because none of them knew but cat.

"Firstly lower your voice.. you may be fine with everyone knowing your business but I'm not and secondly..he's not just and it or some kid it's a boy and his name is Benjamin.." Jade finished.

"A boy.." Beck said softly as if it was just dawning on hm that he had a son. Actually taking everything in...

"Yeah a boy.. named Benjamin.. Benjamin Coleridge.." Jade said quieter looking at beck processing all the information.

"Benjamin."Beck said testing it out...

Everything was changing so fast. He had a son.. Jade was the mother of his child.. he missed 2 years of his life...

"Benjamin Coleridge what?" Beck said

Jade sighed before answering...

"Oliver.." She said finally. "I wanted to tell you I really did but your parents..they said it would be better if you didn't know and then my mom arranged for me to have this private like operation and for him to live with my grandmother.." Jade was rambling while beck was silent.

A huge bomb had just been dropped in his life..he was a father.. and his parents knew.. the whole time his parents knew he was missing milestones in his child's life... were they ever going to tell him?

"when were you going to tell me?" Beck said pacing the room. Jade watched him he was biting his nails. His eyes darting around. That usually meant he was nervous or mad.. or both.

"I wanted to tell you when I first found out.. but my mother said it would be better if we kept it a secret..better for everyone. Then you showed up at Hollywood arts.. I knew I had to tell you sometime soon." Jade said honestly.

Beck thought for a while. The whole room going silent.. minus the heart monitor.

"who else knows?" Beck said finally.

"Cat.." Jade let out. At this point she wasn't going to hold anything back from him.

"it's a surprise it hasn't got out already.." Beck laughed.. finding some kind of light in this mood.

Jade chuckled some.

"SO a boy.." beck said when the room was silent again.

"Yep. " Jade finished thinking to her son. She hadn't seen him in a while since his birthday.

Her mother thought it would be best if people didn't associate the two of them together. She was positive it would ruin her career jade's future career and her fathers single handedly.

Jade practically had to fight to go with him to his first doctors appointment and his first hair cut. Ell she had to fight to see his first everything. Her mother meant well really she did but.. To jade that meant nothing.

"when was he born?" Beck said picking the chair back up. To sit down in it. He was willing to listen to everything jade had to ell him about his son. He was still in shock some-what but the initial daze had worn off.

"October 16 2010 at 5:45am." Jade recited never forgetting the time... or the pain she was in.

"His birthday is in the same month as mine." Beck smiled looking down at his hands.

"How could they not tell me? How could they let you do this alone.." He stated his head in his hands. He felt like he was about to break. So much stress in one month.

"They thought it would be best for you and..I thought so too .. I was so sure that what happened at Cory's party was a fluke that you were drunk and I was..vulnerable.. I was sure your life was better without me and would be better without Ben" Jade said finally looking over at beck who looked up at her.

"He even has my initials.." Beck said. Jade could see a tear in his eye.

Jade nodded trying not to cry herself. She pictured this scenario going a million different ways. It was good to have finally told him.

"Do you want to meet him?" Jade said.

Beck gave her a huge smile.

"Of course I want to meet him... Is he walking yet?" Beck said excitedly.

"Yeah actually he picked that up pretty quick..." jade said laughing..

"is he talking?" Beck asked anxiously...

He wanted to know everything about his little boy.. He always dreamed of him and jade getting back together, getting married and having kids.. but things don't always go the way you planned... if he learned anything from life. He wasn't going to be like every other teenage dad he saw..walking out on their kids and families lives and not being there..

he wanted to be there for his son..all the time..and this whole secrecy thing would have to stop cause he knew the moment he saw him..held him in his arms he was going to want to show him off to everyone.

"Yeah he said his first word 3 months ago.. my Grandmother got it on tape..she gets everything on tape." Jade looked over to him.

"What was it?" Beck asked

Jade was going to answer but there was a knock at the door.

"Jade?" Her mother came in slowly with tired eyes.

"your grandmother is here...i figured you want to talk to her alone" Jade's mother was looking toward beck signaling that Benjamin was here.

"I told him.." Jade said flatly watching her mothers face fill with horror and then a bit of understanding..

"I thought we were going to.." Jade' smother began but beck finished.

"Can I see my son now? You've kept me form him for 2 years... can I see him?" Beck said firmly stopping any impending argument.

Jade's mother looked like she was going to snap but just closed the door opening it again with a little boy holding her hand.

He was wearing a yellow and blue shit with blue shorts and black tennis shoes He had wide hazel eyes and soft short black hair. His skin was a tad litter then beck's he had a wide grin.

He looked like the perfect mixture of the two.

"Mommy!" He said excitedly letting go of jade's mother's hand to cross the room stumbling slightly.

He walked up to the large bed his fingers in his mouth.

"mommy wha happened?" He said slowly a smile on his face at getting to see his mother.

"mommy got in an accident but I'm better now." jade insisted pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

"granny said you was sleeping for a long time.." Ben said sweetly.

"Yeah I was but it's over now and there is someone mommy wants you to meet " Jade said pointing to the awestruck beck in the corner.

"Who's that man.." Ben pointed excitedly before running over to beck and pulling on his pants..

"who's you?" The little boy said smiling looking up at beck.

Jade just smiled.

"I'm beck.." Beck said moving to crouch down in front of the little boy..

"Beck." the boy repeated putting a lot of emphasis on the 'K'

"I'm Ben... or col-col or... I forgets the others.." he stopped trying to think of other names..

"Ben..this is your um.." Jade's mother started but couldn't seem to finish..

"your daddy..I'm your daddy." Beck finished for her. His speech was amazing for someone almost 3.

"Daddy!" Ben repeated obviously knowing what a daddy was.

"yep that's right..." Beck said smiling trying not to cry. His little boy was..well his little boy so he had to be great right? He was handsome and smart just all around great. He looked to jade who had the same look on her face.

"Mommy where has daddy been?" Benjamin asked confused.

Jade was about to answer when her grandmother walked in distracting Benjamin.

"Granny granny... That's my daddy.." He pointed to beck. Jade's grandmother just smiled

"I know.." She let out looking at jade's mother and then jade..

Jade knew they were going to have a talk later but right now she just wanted to enjoy her sons company.

"Hey daddy...are you going to be fabous too?" The little boy said.

Beck smiled.

"are you going to be famous?" Beck said correcting the boys saying of famous.

"yep..mommy says..that I got the best acting and the best singing jeans mixed..which isn't like the jeans you have on legs.." The boy leaned close to beck for the last part.

"these jeans are inside of you.." He said giggling before running around the to go to jade.

"Isn't that right mommy?" He said proudly.. Jade was a little embarrassed. Even if Benjamin hadn't seen his father or knew who he was Jade told him stories about how he great an actor beck wanted to be.

"Yep.." Jade said hurriedly.

"Benny... me and mommy have to talk okay? go with gran-gran.. she'll get you some candy form the machine outside and even let you put the dollar in.." Jade's mother said. Helping to usher the boy out the room.

"

"NO WAY! Bye daddy! Bye mommy!" The little boy ran to his grandmother who smiled and led him outside.

"Bye.." Beck wanted to chase after him Jade stopped him.

"you'll have plenty of time.. trust me.." Jade said sighing.

"Jadelyn.." Her mother started in a tone she knew so well. The bad news tone.

"I had to tell him.." Jade said but that wasn't what the argument was about.

"That's a matter for a different time when beck's parents comeback is when we'll discuss this but right now it's about your father..." Jade's mother said in a sour tone.

"What about him.." Beck finished getting heated just from the mention of the asshole.

"he wants too.." Jade' s mother paused. "he wants to take custody of you and of Ben.." She said sorrowfully.

Jade cringed.

"What?" She said appalled.

"He wants to bring before the court that I'm not a fitting parental figure and have you and Ben taken from my custody.." She said again holding a file in her hand. "It's all right here.. he proposed it to me earlier that if I relinquished rights he wouldn't drag it out and I would have partial custody but I couldn't just give him everything and now he's bringing it to court..." Her mother sighed. " I need a cigarette." She chuckled her hand on her hip.

Jade gulped and looked at beck. For the first time she had nothing to say. Beck let out an exasperated breath. He was sick and tired of everything... the secrets..the lies..the hidden agendas..Jade was in no condition to handle it.. he was barely in any condition to handle it.. but they'd make it..together they'd make it.. they had to.

"we'll see about that.." beck said grabbing jade's hand...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

A:N there's another chapter for you guys..keep those **reviews** coming I love them.. and I hope you liked it..


	7. before the dawn

A:N Next chapters kind of short..sort of like a filler but there's important information so you still need to read it...

Also here's the petition link if you haven't already signed...

www. Change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

I think I'll take this down next chapter though.. also who loved that blonde squad episode? **Favorite line** _Jade: " this area here.. to all the way here this space I'm indicating with my hand here is clear..."_ It was something like that.. I think beck put her as the dummy on purpose to mess with her.. he still likes her and he was wearing their ring so boom! I also mention this at the bottom but it's so important I had to say it 2 times... anyway..review.. I kind of like it when you do that...

WARNING: .SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES...

_**Lyric inspiration:**_

"_Every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like to keep somethings to myself, I like to keep my issues strong.. it's always darkest before the dawn " ~ Florence and the machine.. _

(Funfact: I hit liz gillies up on twitter and suggested she sings this song.. I think her voice would be perfect...)

_**Now time for the drama?**_

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO**_

Beck walked into his house house... Not his Rv...his house.. The one he hadn't been in since he was 14 and they decided to let him have his dad's old Rv to live in and become a man.

Everything was still the same.. same pictures.. same mantle pieces..same everything. He moved around the corner to the kitchen to spot his parents whisper arguing.

Something he remember they did only when they where talking about something that involved beck.

"Hey.." His dad was the first to notice him standing in the door way.

Beck didn't know how he was going to play this. He'd spent 2 extra days in the hospital with Jade and then another yesterday helping her get settled in along with Ben. He was tired and he was going through something he didn't imagine going though until he was at least 28.

"Hi honey what brings you in?" His mother asked looking confused. They turned to him giving off fake.. "nothing is wrong smiles"

Beck just waved figuring the best way to get it out was do it quick like a band-aid.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for telling me I have a son..." He said before turning on his heel and walking toward the door.

Both of his parent's faces blanched before they hurriedly followed.

"Beck What do you mean?" her mother tried to sound surprised.

"Don't!" Beck's voice was a little louder then he wanted it to be..

"Don't try and act like you didn't know okay.." Beck said softer his hand on the door knob.

"Beck." His fathers voice rang out stopping him. His mother looked at him worriedly.

"It was best for you..everyone agreed..even that monster jade.." Beck's mother let slip. She never really favored jade.

"That monster is the mother of my child who I didn't know about for 2 years. When were you going to tell me huh? WHEN!:" Beck's voice escalated.

"Soon..But son you have to understand..why we did what we did.." His father tried to reason. The whole conversation throwing him off. How did he find out they agreed to tell him together...

"then explain it to me...right now.." Beck moved from the door to sit in the chair in the living room. The same position he took when they had 'Family' meetings.

His parents followed taking their places on the couch in front of him.

"Vivian told us about Jade's pregnancy on the ninth month..." His father started looking to his wife for help.

Beck was getting angrier and angrier as the conversation went on..he was regretting this now...it would ruin his whole day..he was supposed to meet up with Ben and jade later.

"by that time you and Alyssa had been doing so well and you started your acting camp...worrying about a child would have ruined that for you.."His mother tried to justify their actions.

"so you hid the fact that I created a life..and he had our last name.." Beck said his jaw clenched.

"Beck." His father interjected.

"No..No more Beck this..and son that... I'm sick of it..you guys sit in here and decide my fate as if your god.. you sit back and try to think about what's best for me without ever really asking.. how did you know me and Alyssa were happy? How did you know that caring for my own child would be my down fall huh?" Beck was standing in front of them now.

"you didn't, you can't see into the future all you can do is make lopsided judgments based on the past..which in everyone's case isn't fair. It wasn't fair to Jade.. it wasn't fair to me and it wasn't fair to Ben." Beck said moving to the door.

Beck's fathers expression changed at his son's words... he was growing a new found respect for beck..something he'd lost a long time ago when the whole Jade incident occurred.

But was constantly coming back.. he hated seeing his son making mistakes but for the first time in a long time beck was thinking of someone other then himself..it was refreshing...jade always did bring the best out of him. Beck reminded him so much of him fighting for Vanessa and his rights to date and get married when they were younger.. he found him self shouting in his head

'you go son'

"Honey.." His mother followed.

"we're sorry... honestly if there was anything we could do..." His father finished. " I know giving you things doesn't make up for it but it's a start right?.." Beck could see his father was actually trying and that's when an idea popped into his head.

"Yeah, you know what? Actually.. there is something you can do" He said chuckling not believing the situation at hand.

"Jade's father wants custody of Her and Ben...we need a lawyer.." Beck said as more of an ultimatum then anything else.

"A lawyer.." Beck's mother repeated.

"Hunter wants custody..." Beck's father repeated obviously caring more about the situation then his wife.

"Yes and we don't know why all he has is some unfit mother charge..jade's mother thinks it's more then that so I need a lawyer and a good one..since you two are the best in town I think we have it covered." Beck said confidently.

Both of his parents spoke at the same time.

"absolutely.."

"No.."

Both parent's looked at each other...

"Daniel.. you want to do this?" Beck's mother said looking at her husband.

"it's the least we can do Vanessa.. beck we'll check into everything..." his father said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Daniel your being ridiculous right now...we said from minute one we'd have nothing else to do with the west's once this crash thing blew over.." Beck's mother said loudly.

Beck watched the two from his spot at the door. This was his fathers chance..now or never..

"You may be okay with not knowing your grandchild but I'm not... I'm sick of wondering what it would be like to have him around the house like regular grandparents.." His father defended leaving beck surprised.

"we're not regular grandparents..." His mother reminded.

"says who...so they had him a little young big deal..it's still our duty to act like grandparents and love that child! And that's that..:" his father added standing up to his wife for the first time in years.

Beck smiled.

"alright dad.." He cheered before receiving an icy look form his mother..

"Fine..fine we'll take the case.. send Vivian over with everything's she's got..." His mother announced awestruck at her husband's display of dominance.

Beck nodded before walking to the door.

"son where are you going?" Beck's father called.

"To see my family.." Beck said before walking back and getting into Jade's car..his truck was still in the shop.

He smiled this turned out better then he thought.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

**(some where across town.)**

"Why do you want custody of them anyway..there so classless just let them be classless by themselves." Alyssa said messing with the manicure on her hands.

Making her step father wonder was the pot calling the kettle black..but he shook it off.

"because darling.. Vivian may not have came form money but I did and unfortunately my mother, before she died, heard I'd walked out on a family and left all of what should be my inheritance to Jade.. now of course it says on the will

"any living children of Hunter Will West. Will receive the inheritance and only under a guardian can the money be accessed."

I checked with my lawyer and he says that if Jennifer becomes guardian of Jade... since she is mine that your mother will have access to the money and bye the time she turns 18 it'll all be gone..." Jade's father chuckled leaning back in his chair. "there was no marriage clause..old biddy you'd think after years or prenup's she'd get this thing air tight."

"How much money is it?" Alyssa's eyes filled with stars.

"Close to a 2 million dollars and that's not mentioning the estate that my mother left for her.. so all in all 3 million maybe a bit more.." Jade's father rubbed his fingers together..

"If you only need jade...why take the brat?" Alyssa's mother, Jennifer, said in the corner of the room flipping through a book.

"to make it look like I'm afraid for the children to Vivian.. I swear if one thing is out of place with this..she'll sniff it out she always does.." Jade's father poured himself some brandy...

"lets hope she doesn't sniff this one out.." Alyssa mumbled walking upstairs. She had to admit .. it was a little frustration that everywhere she went and everything she did it always involved _Jade..Jade..Jade.. _even when she was dating beck. It was still about j_ade..jade..jade.._ she needed to handle this..take jade out of the picture once and for all...

She didn't even feel bad for thinking it.. jade tried to kill her once..it's only fair she returned the favor..if jade happened to actually die then Oops..

she was a gauge holding type of girl...

Then Jade's money would be pasted to Ben who would also be in her mother's custody and Hunter can have his money...

She sat down at her desk and opened up her computer..

she'd have her cake and eat it too.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO

Beck came over to help jade. Her arm was still wrapped so she wasn't to full strength yet. They'd played around with Ben until Jade's mother got home and then beck talked with her about his parents...

she was grateful to have their help. Even though she had an odd way of showing it.. but it was to be expected she was Jade's mother.

Ben was finally asleep and it was just jade and him. Alone.

"You need any help?" Beck was referring to her trying to take her shirt off and shower.

"No I-I got it.." He could ear the struggle in her voice. Beck chuckled moving to help her get it off. Watching her arm..

She jerked free from the shirt stumbling into him. Beck caught her by her shoulder stopping to look into her eyes.

He could see the sadness and worry. It'd been weighing on her lately and he could tell. Jade looked back up at him.. trying to move away.

"it's going to be ok.." Beck said looking down at her.

" I know I know.. it's just..." Jade looked over to Ben.

"it's just what?" Beck asked moving beside her. He thought everything was fine.

"I've been waiting for so long..for this moment.. us being together like this with Ben and now it feels like it's forced like you have to be here..." Jade started turning away form beck.

"What?" Beck asked in all honesty they'd been happy the past couple of days how could she say that?

"it's just we were mortal enemies a month ago and now we're playing house come on... beck.." Jade said moving around the room to gather up things for her shower or trying to preoccupy herself.. she really hadn't decided.

"Come on what I'm still not understanding where this is coming from." Beck said following her keeping his voice down as to not wake Ben.

"There's a lot still between us I can't deny that..but as much of that is love and passion it's also what we left off with.. 4 years of pain just doesn't heal and move away this quickly beck...not normally." Jade said trying her best to keep it together..she didn't know what was wrong with her lately.

She felt like she wanted to cry all the time. She was unsure of herself like her world was moving so fast ad everything was changing so quickly.

"We were never normal... and it does heal faster if you have the right stuff trust me.. the whole while I was away from you all I thought about was you...I'm here because I want to be.. I'm here because I need to be...For you for Ben.. for myself.. it was only matter of time even if we didn't have the accident that this came all out and I told you this anyway.." beck pleaded with jade.

Jade held her head down..

"It's been hard.. " she finally let out... it was like she was releasing all the pent up anger and sadness..

"so hard without you..so hard without you being here to see him grow and watch him do his first things...all I thought about while watching him was you...would you want him... would you love him, would you care about him and see him as your son not some mistake you made with some girl on a drunken night.." Jade finally said sitting down on the bed beside him the shower long forgotten she was stroking Ben's head.

"when he was born.. I remember the first night.." She said wiping the tears that had some how escaped her eyes.

"I was holding him... and my mom was smiling down on me... she said..I know if he knew he would be here too he would be happy.. and I.. I lost it.." Jade said crying still petting her son's head. Beck moved to kneel beside her.

"Jade.." He started ready to console her but Jade stopped him.

"let me finish I need to finish.." She said taking a deep breath.

"everything that happened that night with Alyssa... it doesn't matter.." She said like it was the hardest thing in the world for her to do.

Beck was sure it probably was.. she predicted it long before it happened and as much as he would like to deny it part of what happened that night was his fault if not all of it.

"I wanted to hold onto it drag it out...make you feel bad and guilty...make you feel my pain but after the crash..when I woke up and I realized I don't have time to do this.. I don't have time to act childish anymore..I have to be here for Ben and you need to be here for Ben.. He need the things we never had in parents.. he needs to see the love that we have not the hate.. not the sadness..not the regret. He needs to know what we didn't know.. that yes there can be healthy parent relationships..and understanding environments...but if we can't give him that... If at any moment I feel like were falling apart.. " Jade was about to finish before beck stopped her.

"we won't.." Beck said holding her hand making her look at him.

"how can you be so sure? I'm still me under all of this gauze and these bandages.. I'm still the same jade.. and your still the same beck.." She chuckled out wiping another tear.

"Your wrong..your not the same insecure jade I met years ago..your not trust me..your someone who's stronger then that jade..who's more independent then that jade..your someone who can take things in stride let them go..more tolerant.. Ben has given you that..in his 2 years on this planet. he's done things I probably couldn't do in 100. We can make this work..it'll be a challenge. I'm not saying it'll be some romantic comedy where everything falls into place.. it'll be work and we'll have to work on it but I think..wait.. I know we can give him the things we didn't have.. set a better example for him." Beck was rubbing the back of her hand.

"we're so young." Jade said taking a deep breath trying not to burst into tears.

"which means we have more time.." Beck smiled up at her.

Beck understood her 100%. all the things on her mind were on his mind.. They were so young..so stupid..so foolish and damn. They still had some growing to do but his words...what he said.. he meant every bit of It. They could do this..if no one else in the world could they could... because they are Beck&Jade

Jade nodded thinking what he said over. . "since when did you get smarter then me?" She laughed breaking the tense moment.

"I don't think I'm smarter just more aware.." Beck said laughing along with her.

"whatever it is.. thank you.." jade whispered leaning in to hug him. Beck pulled back taking her chin in his hand.

He over looked her face... noting the anticipation in her eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her. It was a short deep kiss that was going to let her know he wasn't going anywhere... Jade kissed back sighing into the kiss before they felt Ben stirring.

"eww.." He said from under them making them bust out in laughter..

"what are you doing up?" Jade said tickling his tummy along with beck.. they laughed.

"stop it!" He squealed out trying to fight off their hands.

Jade's mother stepped away form her daughters bedroom door. Concern on her face. She quietly walked down stairs pulling out he file she had in her brief case.

She had to win this... she had to beat this bastard not only for herself but for her daughter..do something decent. DO something that showed her she still cared like she used to back when she was a stay at home mom and all her and jade did was watch TV together and color.

She would win this...

A:N so I know it's shorter then usual. I kind of wanted to wrap up their week or whatever before I made a time jump into a month or so and I felt like it would have been weird to write in the time jump so I just decided to end it here...I hope you enjoyed.. oh and I know **Cabbie** fans are going wild..they had there moment.. I was like awwww I thought it was cute but I didn't like **bade** not having their moment but **beck was wearing the necklace with the ring on it.. ** I SAW and I was like YAY! **One more episode** ( **I think Wanko's warehouse**..) **Before tori saves Beck and Jade..** hopefully... I'm so pumped.. ! I've started writing the action packed **squeal to my story modern twisted fairytale**.. I'm hoping to get that to you guys pretty soon along with this other story I'm writing that was supposed to a one-shot but is now 54 pages of stuff so I have to break it down... **READ & REVIEW**


	8. Authors Note You should read

A:N so this is just a authors note... sorry

I'm going to continue the story after my grandmother is out of the hospital..but don't worry that won't be too long a week or so.. then i'm going to drop the sequel to my Modern Twisted Fairytale story called The Ever after.. and I've decided this will be a action trilogy third being called After the Ever..

also I recently released an a capella (without music) version of Okay by backhouse mike which is the song jade sings in Jade gets crushed and tori goes platinum so tell me what you guys think..

here's the link.. I have to write it weird or it won't let me post it...

h

t

t

p

:/ /

you tu. be

/

CxWPTszI1U

leave comments and such if you wish.. and that's about it..

if you guys have any ideas or any questions leave me a review or a message..

BYE! :D


	9. Saving us

**A:N** So here's the update... It's been a while...also I would like to point out still **no Nick **on **direct TV**...still pretty pissed...if I miss **TSBJ** I'm gonna kill some one.. literally.. also I've seen that awesome bade video at least a million times.. can't wait for my fav couple to get back together.. :D Also I think I'm going to actually write for **T**_**aming the one I love **_again.. I've found renewed hope for the story...

Lyrical inspiration: "_All I need is you... Come please I'm callin'... And oh, I scream for you...Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin" ~ _**saving me , Nickleback.**

**Now on with the show!**

**p.s when Ben is talking it's suppose dot be mis-spelled like that.**

**  
**

everything was some what getting back to normal. The whole car crash thing really had throne jade off her game. She was behind in almost every subject she barley had control over the school and she missed at least 5 major singing opportunity's alone. Besides the school topic her father was becoming more persistent in getting a court date.. and presenting evidence that her mother was unfit... she was beyond stressed

but the bright side was...

Since she was out of school for 3 weeks. Beck had been there after school to help her through everything and since she was always home Ben didn't have to go to her grandmother's just yet. Her and beck were really bonding it was like the whole crash incident brought them together and she felt like she should thank that stupid drunk driver.

Beck realized jade was stressed which is why he opted for the beach today. Her and him and Ben all together going to Venice beach. It was a school day so they could just chill and not worry about anyone but strangers being there hopefully. Jade and her mother weren't quite ready to let the world know jade's secret but beck. Beck could care less. He had the sweetest smartest most adorable kid in the world.

He had to stop himself at the supermarket from pulling out pictures to everyone who spoke to him.

Sure he'd skipped school but really it was all worth it to see the smile on jade's face. Her hair in a high ponytail with a green bikini on. Her body was still the same curvy master piece and n o scars were left on her body from the accident. She played with Ben in the back seat while beck focused on the road.

He was a little apprehensive about driving with Ben in the car. Flashes of the crash would pop in his mind whenever he'd hear a car horn go off. Jade's hand would squeeze his letting him know it was okay. He still felt like he was the blame for everything. But he was moving on him and jade were moving on... this was there day to relax.

Not to worry about lawyers or jade's dad there day to let go.

"mommy...icecream..." Ben jumped up and down holding jade's hand. His language was a little broken but he was getting better. She chuckled at the excited little boy. He was looking more and more like beck everyday.

"we'll get some buddy I promise.." Beck said reaching back to ruffling his hair. Beck grabbed the beach gear from the trunk of the car.

"so you feel relaxed yet?" Beck said hauling the stuff to a random spot on the beach.

"Yeah I guess." Jade said with a fake annoyed voice before leaning over to kiss beck. She didn't know what it was but every since he met Ben... every since they'd been together all of them as a family.. she was just love struck. She didn't want to spend a minute away from him/. His phone was proof of that when he was in school she messaged him 100 times a day.

"well then I'm doing my job right huh?" Beck said smiling.

"yeah yeah whatever.." jade said her hand on her hip.

"yeah wutevar.." Ben said smiling and clapping his hands. Beck and jade laughed.

The sun was a little bright and all the people around were annoying but jade could handle it just so long as she had her boys.

Sh was laid back on the beach towel the large umbrella covering her head. She sighed. This was the first time she'd been happy in a long time.

"How about that ice cream ." Beck said grabbing Ben's hand.

"YAY! But what about mommy?" Ben said happily and then confuse din that adorable voice. Beck picked him up on his side.

"she's relaxing don't worry we'll get her one too" Beck said grinning knowing she didn't really eat ice cream but if it was for Ben she'd do anything.

Jade lifted her sunglasses off the bridge of her nose to see them walk over. It was a little crowded and jade had to squint to see. It was like everyone's first idea was to get ice cream and there was only one vendor.

Beck reached for the money. It was unbelievable how long the line was. It would all be gone before he had a chance to get Ben any of it.

"Make dem move..daddy" Ben said.

"I can't" beck said putting Ben down beside him.

"see Ben I can't just make people move when every I want. I have to be patient and you have to be." Beck looked around the beach trying to kill time. Ben tapping his foot on the sand. He was just like his mother. He saw jade her hand in the air catching his attention. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her... Her face twisted with horror and she began pointing beck was confused.

"Why be patient?" Ben said. Beck didn't look down he was still looking at jade trying to read her lips and see what she was pointing at

"you have to have manners...and-" Beck was cut off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jade looked over at beck and Ben it was taking a really long time for them to get back. She could make out beck's flannel amongst the crowd. He must have put Ben down. Jade kept looking. Then there was a guy.

Jade brought her sunglasses up. Wearing a leather jacket. To the beach?

The jacket even had a hood. It had to be at least a million degrees outside. This guy was sketchy.

Jade sat up hoping she could signal him to come back. Maybe they should just play a bit in the water and then go out for ice cream. She had a weird feeling in her chest...

Jade tried to get beck's attention the guy turned to her.. like her screaming attracted him. She couldn't make out his face but she could make out his eyes...they locked for a second.. jade's breathing hitched..

and that's when the guy in the leather jacket took off.

He sped through the crowd.

Jade watched. Her hand still up for beck. Beck turned to look at her.

Jade tried shouting.

"look out! Look out!" she pointed toward beck.

Then Jade's heart dropped. The guy lifted Ben off his feet. Jade let out a scream.

Beck turned around at the sudden cry of Ben.

"dadddddyyy" Beck could see Ben in the arms of some guy in all black.

"BECK BECK!" He could hear jade's voice over the crowd now. It was raspy and breathy/

Beck took off after the guy dodging people.

The guy was trying to make it to the parking lot.

Beck felt like he couldn't breath like his life was over.

He ran faster listening to the gasp of the people on the beach and to the yelps of his son.

"AHHhhhh...Daddyyyyy..." Ben had tears streaming down his face. His voice bounced with every foot fall of his abductor.

The hooded man looked down.

"Be quiet brat..." He bellowed out. Ben abruptly shut his mouth.

Beck kept going. This guy had to give up soon he was running up hill with a child in his hand.

"What the fuck...Stop him STOP HIM..." Beck said pointing to the guy getting a couple of people to follow him up the beach. The parking lot was close and beck lost Ben...he didn't know what he would do...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Jade couldn't speak for a moment couldn't move she as in shock. Her hand was over her mouth... she snapped out of it and yelled for 911 to be called. People approached her asking what was wrong. She was hysterical.

"My son..My son... Please.." Jade said she was running away from their camp out site and following the crowd down the beach. She pushed through everyone running faster then she ever had in her life..

_'Ben...Ben..please be okay..' _ her mind repeated over and over.

"beck..BEN..BECK!" Jade screamed. She kept running till her lungs gave out. Why was this happening to her..why now...why at all?

He was slowing down. All the black and leather. He couldn't hold Ben any longer.

The abductor of course...

The plan wasn't worth it.. none of it was worth going to jail/ he didn't care how much money was involved.

He rounded the corner putting Ben down quickly. He had to ditch the kid. Maybe next time.

Beck saw Ben he was okay.

"there he is.." Beck pointed to the guy before looking at Ben. He couldn't let this guy get away.. no chance in hell...He looked to the elderly woman on the right.. he was hesitant to trust her but she had children gathering around her so beck made the decision. "watch him.." beck shouted before going full speed. The old woman nodded grabbing Ben's hand trying to calm him down.

Beck was right behind him soon enough... he could smell the leather.. Beck leaned forward and tackled him.

The hot pavement burning his skin but he didn't care. The guy was under him trying to wiggle out. Beck punched him. Straight face.

One hit..two hits..three hits. The guy was blocking but beck's punches were going everywhere.

How dare he try to steal his son. Right from under him. Who the fuck was this guy. Who did he think he was?

Jade followed everyone. Finally sirens could be heard in the back ground. She rounded the snack bar corner and saw Ben surrounded by people.

"BEN!" Jade said pushing past them and scooping him in her arms.

"thank god..oh god.. Ben.." Jade said cradling him to her chest.

"Where's beck.." Jade looked around as if the strangers knew his name.

"Ben where's daddy! Where's daddy!" Jade said looking around frantically.

"the long-haired boy he flew around the corner after that guy." The old woman said.

Jade held onto Ben moving to go see if beck was alright.

Beck wasn't letting up and no one was stopping him.

"who the fuck do you think...you are..you son of a bitch.." Beck said insinuating every word with a punch.

"you low life..piece of shit.. mother fucker..." Beck said spit flying out of his mouth. His legs hurt and his fists but he didn't care.

"beck.. BECK stop it..your going to kill him stop it..!" Jade said hysterically. Trying to hold onto Ben and pull beck off of the guy.

"Let the cops handle it beck.." Jade said getting him off a little.

"no fuck that!" Beck said going back at it.

"Beck please! Beck stop it.. for Ben stop.." Jade said tears coming out of her eyes.

"daddy.." Ben let out a half whimper. He was screaming the whole while beck was punching the man...

Beck stopped the next punch mid air.

Grabbing the guy and slinging him away. He was coughing and sputtering. His hood sliding off Jade took a step forward to see who it was...

her eyes widened in shock.

"Ryder..": Jade said in an unbelievable tone with broken syllables.

"I don't give a fuck who it is..." Beck said trying to get another go at him but a strong hand stopped him. He had to admit the guy looked familiar but at the moment none of it mattered.

"It's alright now son..where here.." the cop said pushing jade and beck back.

Ryder was half alive on the ground.

"what happened here.." another cop said as the others picked up Ryder. Hauling him away/

"he just tried to kidnap my son is what happened officer.." beck said out of breath and angered.

"is that true.." The officer asked jade. Jade shook her head unable to form words at the moment.

"any witnesses.." the cop asked as if he didn't believe them.

"a beach full of fucking people.." Beck said pointing to the beach..

"whoa now calm down son.." the cop said.

"No I'm not going to calm down..this fucker just tried to kidnap my son and your acting like where the bad guys here what the fuck.." Beck said. Pointing toward the cop. It was like he had no filter... He couldn't control his rapidly beating heart and the way he wanted to just reach out and punch the first guy in site.

Jade put his hand back to his side.

"it's okay..it's okay.." Jade said holding Ben tightly this wasn't really the type of situation she wanted Ben to be in right now. She didn't want him to see beck like this.

"it's not okay jade and you know that..you know it.." Beck said walking off shrugging her hand away from him.

Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry about this really I am.." Jade said feeling stupid for apologizing but it was the cops.. they were only trying to help the situation. Jade left them and went to beck. Looking around aimlessly for him before finally finding him back at the umbrella.

"Beck.."

He didn't move you could just see the lifting of his chest.

"Beck.." Jade said sitting Ben down for the first time since she picked him up earlier.

Ben ran over to beck and sat in front of him. That seemed to bring him out of his daze.

"hey buddy.. Beck said picking him up wiping his face off. He looked up to jade with a defeated look on his face. Beck squeezed Ben to his chest in a giant hug. Breathing in deeply.

"_He's was okay.. He's was okay" Beck's mind kept repeating._

"Sqooshing me.." Ben let out muffled by beck's chest. Beck chuckled and then let him go.

"sorry.." He said running his hand through his head. Jade went over to sit beside beck.

She didn't say anything just entwining her hand with his and then with Ben's.

"you know the cops are gonna wanna ask us questions.." Jade said finally after what felt like forever.. the beach was getting back to normal and a couple people walked by them.

"Yeah I know.." beck let out feeling exhausted.

"no it wasn't my fault...in the middle of people.. at the beach.. yes...Yes mom..yes." jade was busy yelling at her mother over the phone. " I know it doesn't look good.. I.. It's not my fault.. It's not his fault neither and don't you dare say that.." Jade said hanging up.

They finally made it back home after hours of processing. Jade didn't understand why Ryder would do such a thing. They wouldn't let beck or her speak to him.

She knew him ever since freshman year he wasn't this kind of guy. When they went to the police station they had to restrain beck from trying to kill him. Looking for any possible way to reach Ryder.

Beck was standing at the railing by the stairs. He put Ben to sleep. The day had a tiring effect on all of them.

Jade went to sit on the bottom step beside him.

She'd been trying to keep it together since they left the beach. Trying to understand everything. Today was supposed to be their relax day. Their good day. They spent all of an hour at the beach and the rest of the day at the police station.

All to find out that Ryder did it... Ryder.. someone she thought was her friend.

"Jade.." Beck's voice cutting through the silence.

He was thinking about Ben. Thinking about how things keep coming so close to ending. When Ben was being carried off it was like his heart was ripped out.

"Yeah.." Jade looked up at beck he eyes watering over.

"it's not your fault..." Beck finished maybe that would give her some comfort. He could tell she was beating herself up. Even though it was his idea to go to the beach.

"I know it's just.. I-I Don't understand." Jade countered putting her head in her hands...

"I know me either...but Ben..Ben is safe with us.." Beck said rubbing her back.

"But hwy? Why would someone want to kidnap Ben..especially Ryder? How could he have known were we were..and that I even had a kid.." Jade said a tear finally escaping.

"I-I don't know.. did you tell anyone about plans for the trip." Beck said looking over the withering girl.

"No I didn't who would I tell? Besides my mom and I didn't even tell her.." Jade said sobbing.

"jade it's ok.. Ben's okay.. I'm ok and your ok..and were all together that's what matters.." Beck said trying to comfort her. He understood the pain in her chest..the linger why question that was racking at her brain.

He had his turn to be distraught to be violent now it was her turn to let it all out...

"it's not okay.. it's not.. Who does something like that... to come and take my child from me? Who? No one has the right not my father..my mother and for damn sure not Ryder...If you wouldn't have caught him beck.. if you wouldn't have chased him.. and you were a moment to late...Ben would be gone and then what?" Jade said getting raving mad.

"Then what would I do? What would we do?" Jade said standing up.

"Jade Ben's asleep." Beck said understanding she need to let out some hurt lose pain but it affected Ben the most and he deserved some piece and quiet.

" I know.. I know." jade said calming down a bit. "it just hurts.. hurts that I was powerless while someone came and lifted Ben up and carried him away." jade was finally crying to her full extent. Beck came up and enveloped her in his arms.

"Hurts to know I was completely powerless..." Jade said burying her head in his chest.

:mommy don't cry.." Beck and jade turned from their spot to the stairs.. Down came Ben...Step by step with a blanket in one hand and a toy in the other...

"Ben's here don't cry.." Ben said again trying to get to her.

Jade half laughed half sobbed. Beck letting her go so they could reach out and grab one of each hand.

"Don't cry.." Ben said again. You could hear the tiredness in his voice but something told jade he wasn't asleep to start with...

"I won't I won't" Jade said wiping her face.

"what are you doing up?" Beck asked looking over his son. The familiar shine in his eyes..

Ben just shrugged and smiled up at beck. Beck chuckled and picked Ben up.

Jade was about to bring it in for a family hug when the phone went off...she knitted her brows together..

the house phone never went off.

"Jade." She answered flatly looking at the questioning beck.

"Cat.. slow down.." Jade said. The girl was talking way to fast.

"turn the TV now..channel 9 and 11 and 14 and 6." Jade could hear cat clicking the remote buttons.

"cat why should I-" Cat cut jade off.

"Just do it!" cat screeched.

"alright but it better be good cat.." Jade sat the phone down and hurried to the TV,

"Jade what is it?" Beck said taking Ben and following her into the living room.

She flipped on the TV and turned to 9.

"After an attempted abduction of two year old Ben Oliver...His father Beck Oliver chasing the kidnapper down and stomping him until police arrived. We'll have more on this story after the break." The newswoman shuffled out.

Jade sighed. Looking to beck and then to Ben...

Her mother was going to be pissed.

Looks like the Jig was up.

_**A:N**_ **well there you go.. I'll unveil why Ryder is doing this next chapter and a bunch of other stuff... and I don't know if you've guys noticed but in all most all my stories Ryder is like the largest threat.. I guess because I want Jade to date Ryder to make Beck jealous and then beck fight for her.. what a awesome victorious episode that would be... :D Right?**

**Anyway Review!**


End file.
